To love ru: The curse of the Red Moon
by w20h
Summary: Here, it sets after Darkness incident, Rito and the girls involved with a new girl which decides the Fate of the Earth. Due it has many words I decided to divide in parts. I'll post the parts later. Don forget comment.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story after the events of Darkness, a new event happens which involves Rito, his friends and a new girl which will define the fate of the Earth.**

 **To love ru: The curse of the Red Moon**

Some ancient legends from Earth have a interesting story. Many years ago, two alien races fight each others for power domination.

A violent race, the Gatorians, alien like humanoid lizards, which were searching an energy source that brings enhanced skills, like strength, speed and resistance. They used advance technology weapons.

The other race, alien warriors from the Earth's moon, known as moon warriors, to protect the Earth from that violent trace. They used ancestral weapons.

The war had the location in Ancient Japan in one of the Periods, the two races battle each others, but the Gatorians were stronger than the moon warriors. Many moon warriors died in battle.

Not having another choice, a moon warrior use a glove and took the power of the moon in it. Then the moon warrior gained specials skills and confront with the remaining moon warriors against the Gatorians. Even with the power of the glove, the Gatorians were many and still have difficulties to face them. After many battles, the few remaining moon warriors, including the one with the legend glove, were trying to protect the energy source, from inside of the glove, the Gatorians were attempted to obtain it, but suddenly earthling warriors joined in the battle and fight along with the moon warriors. Even sacrificing their lives in order to protect the object that contain the energy power from the moon.

With the help of the earthlings, the Gatorians were defeated. It's believed than few Gatorians escaped to the space. The remaining moon warriors thanked them, and explain that the energy from the moon can't be possessed by anyone. That power can bring benefices to the possesser but with the wrong one, can destroy the Earth by a curse.

The moon warriors disappeared along with the object leaving the Earth, they returned to the moon and never returned to the Earth. That story was written in old books and was considered an old legend that never could happen. Until now…

In the present…

In the moon, a space ship arrived there, some aliens got off, those were revealed being Gatorians. One of them was looking something on the moon.

Gatorian leader: After many years of agony. Finally, those insolent warriors are extinct, now no one can stop us. We'll obtain that power which allow us to rule the universe.

The Gatorians were searching something, until one of them found that seemed a mark on the moon surface.

The Gatorian leader was touching the mark very satisfactory.

Gatorian leader: Ha! It's here! With this power, we'll become the most powerful alien race in the universe. We will also get our revenge of that Deviluke King, who destroy our planet. ( _A flashback about what he said_ ) Now the remaining are the only ones to finish him!

At the moment the Gatorian leader touched the mark, a light appeared. In front of them appeared a little capsule.

Gatorian leader: Ha! Finally, the power of that energy is mine!

Just at the moment the Gatorian leader was attempted to pick up the capsule, someone along with the light appeared and took the capsule.

Gatorian leader: (Surprised) Who the hell are you?

The subject resulted to be a girl with long red hair. Then the girl run with the capsule and jumped very high. She was flying in the space using a device.

Gatorian leader: Shoot her! Recover that capsule!

The Gatorians were using laser weapons against the girl but she dodge them. The Gatorian leader, very angry, took his laser gun and shot. One laser hurt the girl on her shoulder making her to drop the capsule. At that moment, the girl and the capsule were falling to the Earth in different places.

Gatorian 1: Sir, the capsule is leading to the planet Earth!

Gatorian 2: It seems that girl also is falling in that planet.

Gatorian leader: Damn! Just when we were obtaining the power, a little girl interferes us. Prepare the weapons, we'll go to Earth. After we recover the power, we destroy that weak planet!

The red-haired girl was falling to the Earth until she arrived to the ocean, sinking her.

Red-haired girl: (Thinking while sinking her) _"Oh no! It lost the object, I hope that is safe, in good hands"_ (Losing the conscience) _"Or it will be the end of all"_

At that moment, in the morning, in a house, inside a room, someone is sleeping very happy. That one was Rito Yuuki.

Rito: (Smiling) Hmm! Delicious marshmallows!

Outside his room, someone was approaching, a pink-haired girl with tail. Momo, who was in underwear, was attempting to enter and sneak in his room, as usual.

Momo: (Thinking and smiling) _"This time I'm going to wake up Rito-san, playing with (Blushed and breathing a little faster) his stuff"._

However, at that moment someone noticed her presence, her twin sister Nana was there.

Nana: Hey Momo! What are you doing early?

Momo: (Surprised) Eh! Nana! Well… I…

Other girl was there too, Mikan, Rito's sister.

Mikan: Momo-san! (A Little upset) Not again!

Momo: (Little nervous) Hehe! No… I just… heading… to the bathroom… see ya!

Momo leaves, Nana and Mikan were suspecting her behavior.

Mikan: She wanted to enter Rito's room again.

Nana: I can't believe she was doing that kind of stuff with Rito. What she sees special about him anyway. I'm going to discover her intentions!

Momo: (Thinking while going to the bathroom) _"Geez! A little more and I could have been with Rito-san in his bed. We could have had body contact"_

Mikan: I'm going to wake up Rito. (Then she enters Rito's room and see he's still sleeping) Rito! Wake up!

Rito: (Awaking and yawing) Eh? Mikan? Oh, well.

Mikan: What? Did you want Momo-san to wake you up in her mode?

Rito: (He imagined Momo naked and approaching him lustfully, he blushed) What? No! I didn't mean that!

Mikan: Well, wake up, the breakfast is almost done. (She leaves)

Rito: Okay. (Then he was changing clothes) I wonder when those embarrassing situations will end. I'm glad that Lala can support my situations but Haruna-chan and the others won't. If this continues, my life will be worse. (Then he see at the window and the sky) I wish I could have an adventure, which doesn't involve pervert situations. (At that moment something like a meteor was approaching at him, he realized that) What is that?

The little meteor crashed in his bedroom. That makes the house shakes, surprising everyone.

Mikan: What's happening?

Nana: And earthquake?

Momo: But it doesn't seem a regular one.

At that moment, Lala, the first Deviluke princess, approaches while she was naked with a towel.

Lala: What was that? Something hit the house!

Peke: Lala-sama! Something fall from the sky and crash up there!.

Lala: What is it? Peke.

Mikan: There? That's Rito's room!

Meanwhile, Rito got up and saw something was in the floor. It was a capsule.

Rito: (Surprised) What is it? (At that moment, the capsule opened. There was a red fingerless glove with a symbol resembling a lighting) A glove? What a glove is doing here? (Rito touched that glove and suddenly that glove stuck in his right hand) Ah! What! What's happening? Why it is in my hand?

Rito tried to took off the glove but at that moment Mikan, Momo and Nana arrived at his room.

Mikan: Rito, are you okay?

Rito: Mikan, something crashed in my room.

Momo: (Realizing at his hand) Rito-san, what's wrong with your right hand?

Rito: You mean this? This glove fell from the sky, it was inside that capsule.

Lala: Rito, are you okay?

Rito: (Blushed and covering his eyes after seeing her half-naked) Ah! Lala! Don't come, you're naked!

Nana: Anue! You can't walk around the house in that way! That beast could do something dirty to you!

Rito: I'm not going to do something like that!

Peke: Rito-dono, that thing is…

Rito: (Showing his right hand) Peke, do you know that?

Then he point to the window and suddenly a beam shot from the glove to an unknown place. Everyone was surprised.

Rito: (In funny shock) What the...?

Nana: Rito! How could you do that?

Rito: I don't know! Don't ask me!

In that moment, the beam was heading to the ocean until impact in the deep of an abyss. The beam touched something; it was the mysterious girl who escaped from the moon. She woke up and swam to the beach shore. She was breathing and coughing because she was drown.

Red-haired girl: Agh! Agh! The legend glove! Someone should have found it! I must recover it before the Gatorians! But where it could be?

Then the girl closed her eyes and was focusing mentally the location of the glove.

At that moment, the glove reacted in Rito's hand pulling him until he fell on Lala's body.

Rito: What happened? (At that moment, he heard a moaning from Lala's voice. He saw his right hand was squeezing one of her breasts) Lala!

Nana: (Upset and she separated them) You beast! What are you doing with Anue!

Rito: (Nervous) I didn't do purposely!

Momo: That's right, Nana! It's not Rito-san's fault this time!

At that moment, the red-haired girl detected the glove.

Red-haired girl: I found it! (Then she walks away looking for the glove)

Meanwhile, at the planet Deviluke, Gid, the Deviluke King who recovered his original form, was drinking vine on his throne. Suddenly the monitor turned on, it was Zastin in the communication.

Zastin: Gid-sama! Something arrived to the Earth!

Gid: What do you mean with that?

Zastin: Our detectors recognize an ancient alien race, the Gatorians.

Gid: Gatorians? Oh yeah I remember. (Remembering what he's saying) I exterminated that savage race. They were a menace to the universe. I thought I finish all of them.

Zastin: They seem looking for an energy source, which can improve their skills. The worst, they are in the Earth, location is in Japan.

Gid: (Surprised) That place, is where my daughters are living! Zastin, investigate what are they looking for and tell me if you find them!

Zastin: Yes! Gid-sama.

Sephie, the Deviluke queen came too.

Sephie: Gid! I heard the Gatorians arrived the Earth; I'm worried about my daughters Lala and the rest.

Gid: Don't worry, my queen, if those lizards try something against my children, I finished them for once!

Meanwhile, Rito and the others were worried about the glove.

Rito: What happens? (He tries to take off the glove but he can't) I can't. It's stuck!

Lala: Let me try, Rito! (With her strengh she nearly takes off the glove but suddenly the glove produced an electric shock attacking Rito) Rito!

Rito: (Emitting smoke) Why these things only happen to me?

Peke: Lala-sama! Don't take off that from Rito-dono. It seems a legend glove from ancient story of the moon.

Everyone: Legend glove? From the moon?

Peke: That's right. With that symbol of the glove I recognize it. According with history of many years ago, that glove is attached to the user for a time, if it's removed by force, the user could suffer until the death.

Rito: (Comically altered) If you knew it, say it first!

Peke: That glove reacts when a moon warrior is in the Earth.

Mikan: You said… moon warrior?

Momo: Oh yeah, I remember a little about that story. It happened in the Earth many years ago, an ancient alien race was involved. It means one of those warriors is here.

Nana: How do you know that?

Momo: Because I spent more time studying at the real palace than you.

Nana: (Little upset) You didn't have to say that!

Peke: That's impossible, Momo-sama. According with the books, the moon warriors died many years ago. Their race is extinct; no more of those warriors are alive.

Nana: Then how that glove reacted?

Peke: That's a mystery, I'll proceed to download more information about it?

Lala: We leave it to you, Peke.

Rito: I hope you can take off this thing.

Meanwhile, the mysterious girl keeps looking for the capsule, with some mental skills, arriving Sainan town.

Red-haired girl: (Keeping walking while she was been observed by people in suspicious way) That object… is in that direction.

Meanwhile, Rito and the rest were thinking about the situation.

Rito: So what do we do now? I can't go to school with this. (Pointing the glove)

Peke: Well we can't take off from you for now.

Momo: I don't think that would be a problem. I'll watch over you if something happens.

Nana: We better hurry, it's almost late.

Rito: (Little disappointed) Okay.

Later; Rito, Lala, Nana and Momo were walking to school.

Rito: (Looking his right hand) Why an alien object arrived at my house? And why it's too dangerous?

Lala: Don't worry Rito, Peke will find a way to fix your problem.

At that moment another girl meets them in the way, it was Haruna.

Haruna: Lala-san!

Rito: Sairenji! It's true! (To Lala, Nana and Momo) Listen, we better to keep this in secret, we can't involve more people with this.

Momo: Okay, we promise.

Haruna: Lala-san, glad to meet you in the way.

Lala: Good morning, Haruna!

Haruna: (Looking at Rito's hand) Yuuki-kun, what do you have in your hand?

Rito: (In shocked) Ah, Sairenji! (He hides his right hand on his back) No! Nothing, nothing! Excuse me! (He walked away very nervous)

Haruna: (Little worried) I wonder what's wrong with him.

Momo: It's nothing, Rito-san just had a heavy morning, that's all.

At Sainan High School, Rito was trying to keep the glove hidden before the classes started. He was thinking worried at his classroom.

Rito: (Looking the glove) Geez! I will be difficult to keep that thing in secret.

Saruyama: Hey Rito!

Rito: Ah! Saruyama!

Saruyama: Hey, what is that glove you have, are you trying to look as a rebel boy. That's very weird from you.

Rito: Don't ask me that for now!

Ren: So Rito, are you trying to look serious to impress Lala! That's so low, even for someone like you.

Rito: It's not for that!

Ren: Don't act as if you were innocent, even you don't have the guts to confess to a girl that's what you really are…

At that moment, Ren was punched and fell to the ground, Run appeared to see Rito.

Run: Rito-kun! Good morning!

Rito: Run! So you came to class today too.

Run: (Very happy) Yeah, the show production is in rest for now, (Then she noticed the glove) Wow, you look good with that glove. (Then she was in doubt) Lala gives it to you?

Rito: No! I found it!

Run: (Feeling relieved) I see, that's good! I would like to date with you after school.

Rito: (Feeling embarrassed) Eh, well…

Saruyama: I envy you Rito, you lucky bastard!

Yui: Yuuki-kun! There are rules about no wearing rebel accessories at school, and stop doing shameless things with other girls.

Rito: What? No! I was just…

Run: Geez! Kotegawa-san is ruining the environment.

Yui: I don't permit any shameless acts here!

Rito: Calm down, Kotegawa, there's a reason I using this.

Lala: That's right, Yui, something happened so for now Rito has to wear that.

Yui: Lala! Is this another of your inventions? I told you do not bring any strange objects!

Lala: Sadly, it's not from my inventions. It came from space and it's stuck in Rito's hand.

Rito: (Upset) Lala! I said this should be a secret!

Lala: Hehe! I forgot it.

Saruyama: Something fallen from space and is stuck in your hand? this reminds me about an american cartoon with the same plot.

Rito: Saruyama, you are not helping so shut up!

Later in break time, Rito was thinking while he was looking the glove in his hand. Then Haruna approach to him.

Haruna: Yuuki-kun, that glove is an alien object, right?

Rito: Lala!

Haruna: So it's true.

Rito: Sairenji, listen, I'm sorry for not telling you. But I don't want you to involve with any situations like in Lala's inventions. Or get you hurt because of me.

Haruna: (Thinking little blushed) _"Yuuki-kun is worried about me, so he wants to protect me"_

Rito: (Thinking little blushed) _"Eh, why I telling Haruna-chan with this words. Maybe this is my chance to make a progress about my feelings for her"_ That's why I don't want you …

At that moment, Risa and Mio get close to them. Haruna felt hands fondling her breasts, an action from Risa.

Risa: Hey Haruna, you were distracted.

Mio: Hi!

Haruna: (Blushed and covered her chest with her hands) Ah! Risa, stop doing that!

Risa: Hahaha! But it seems you enjoy it!

Haruna: Of course not!

Risa: Or maybe you prefer a man's hands, like Yuuki.

Rito: Why me?

Haruna: Wait Risa! Don't get involve Yuuki-kun!

Mio: Looks like you prefer with his hands.

Lala: Risa, Mio, hi!

Risa: (Fondling Lala's breasts) Lala-chi, unless you enjoy this.

Lala: Haha! That tickles!

Mio: By the way, Yuuki, are you making a role as a bad boy? (Rito was confused, then she point at his right hand) Because of that glove you're wearing.

Rito: It's nothing!

Risa: (Getting closer to him) Wow! So, our timid Yuuki is now a bad boy! (Acting lustfully) Do you want to do pervert things with me at my house?

Rito: Ah! I don't wanna!

Risa: That's so boring, I have this night free for us.

Mio: He's still like the timid we know.

Risa: Hey, Yuuki, do you want to see something (Then she lift her skirt showing him her panties)

Rito: (Blushed) Ahh!

Risa: Hahaha! You look cute when you blushed.

Rito: Stop already, please!

Haruna: That's enough!

Yui: Stop this shameless act! (To Rito) Yuuki-kun, why are you been carried away for something no-sense!

Risa: I see, so Yuuki prefer girls with large breasts, like Yui or Lala-chi.

Yui: That's so shameless!

Peke: (In its brooch form) Lala-sama, the information of the legend glove is still in progress. It's taking more time that I expected.

Lala: Continue looking for useful information, Peke.

Meanwhile, Momo and Nana were talking. Momo was worried about Rito's situation.

Momo: I wonder if Rito-san will be okay with that glove.

Nana: It's fine, Momo. After all Rito always passes for many troubles, including the dangerous ones.

Momo: If you were in Rito's case, you won't say that!

Nana: What's wrong with you?

In that moment, Mea and Yami joined with them.

Mea: (Very happy) Momo-chan! Nana-chan!

Nana: Mea! Yami! What happen?

Mea: That's what we want to hear.

Yami: (Reading a book) Actually I'm not interested.

Mea: We hear you're talking about Rito-senpai. Something happen to him?

Nana: Well, not at all. He's just involve with a dangerous alien object in his body.

Momo: Nana! We promised Rito-san not to talk about that!

Nana: Ooops!

Mea: Really? What kind of object?

Momo: It's a red glove, with a symbol of a lighting.

Yami: (Realizing what she heard) A red glove, with a lighting symbol?

Momo: Yeah, Yami, did you know that?

Yami: Not too much but I remember something I read about it.

Momo: The legend glove from the moon.

Yami: Yes, and its relation with the moon warriors.

Mea: Moon warriors?

Nana: So Yami, you read about ancient story of those aliens?

Momo: Unless she read a lot, not like you.

Nana: Hey!

Yami: We better check that.

Later at the school garden, Rito was sitting on the bench while he checked the glove.

Rito: How can I take off this, it's a little scratchy.

At that moment, he was been monitoring from a space ship, the Gatorians have found him.

Gatorian leader: The energy source comes from that glove, and it's… in the hand of a earthling?

Gatorian 1: Sir, should we pick up that glove?

Gatorian leader: Of course, send our troops to take it!

Gatorian 1: But what about that earthling kid?

Gatorian leader: I don't care, kill him and bring that glove from his corpse.

At that moment, Rito realized the presence of something; the Gatorians troops were hidden and attempt to attack him. In that moment someone else were walking and looked at Rito.

Rito: (Realizing that) Who is there?

Red-haired girl: (With serious looking) I found it!

Rito: (Amazed with her presence) Eh? (Thinking) _"Wow, she's so beautiful. She looks like Mea, but more mature. Hey! In what I'm thinking right now!"_ Who are you?

The mysterious girl revealed her presence, a young girl like Rito's age with long red hair that was waving along with the wind. That had Rito's attention. Then the girl noticed the glove that Rito has.

Red-haired girl: Hey, that's…

Rito: (Back to reality) You mean this? (Showing the glove) Do you know this thing?

Then the girl moved her hand and appeared a staff with a blade on it. That surprised Rito.

Red-haired girl: Hey earthling! Give me that glove right now!

Rito: Ah! Wait! (Trying to calm her) I can't take off, it's stuck in my hand. And if I take off I'll be in electroshock again!

Red-haired: In that case, I can't let you alone with that glove!

Rito: (Scared) Hey hey hey!

The girl run to Rito menacing with her weapon, Rito run away very scared believing she wants to kill him.

Meanwhile Lala and Haruna were talking outside.

Lala: Rito must have a bad day after that glove that is stuck in his hand.

Haruna: I'm worried for Yuuki-kun, I wish I could helped him.

Lala: Then, why don't you try talking with Rito, maybe you can confess your feelings to him.

Haruna: (Blushed) Eh? But why?

Lala: It isn't obvious? We can share our love for Rito, we three can marry and live together and happy.

Haruna: All of us, married and live together? I don't know if we can, Yuuki-kun and I are earthlings.

Peke: Haruna-dono, if Rito-dono becomes the new Deviluke king, he can marry with many girls that he loves.

Lala: You hear that. There's no problem with it.

Haruna: (Little worried) Well… I…

But at that moment they saw Rito running.

Lala: Hey! Rito!

Rito didn't pay attention, Lala and Haruna also saw the red-haired girl who was chasing Rito.

Haruna: Who is that girl?

While the girl was chasing Rito, she detected the presence of the Gatorians as they pointing their weapons to Rito.

Red-haired girl: They arrived to the Earth! (Then she sped up and catched Rito) Watch out!.

At that moment, the Gatorians began shooting to Rito but he was taken by the girl who jumped along with him dodging the lasers. In the air, Rito was amazed to see what happened. Then the two fell until they crash to the ground.

Haruna: What was that?

Lala: And why Rito is been shot?

Peke: Lala-sama, those alien who attacked Rito-dono are Gatorians, an extinct alien race!

Lala: Gatorians?

Haruna: We have to see what happen to Yuuki-kun!

At that moment, at the school nursery; Mikado, Oshizu and Tearju also realized what happen through the window.

Tearju: What was that? I heard shoots!

Oshizu: I also heard that!

Mikado: Looks like an alien group are attacking in the school.

Tearju: What? We must advice to the students to avoid panic!

Mikado: I think it's too late for that.

The students realized the crash from the sky. Lala and Haruna arrived to the place where Rito and the girl fell. Also Momo, Nana, Yami and Mea arrived.

Lala: Rito, are you okay?

In that moment, everyone noticed that the girl was over Rito. Rito woke up and noticed that on of his hands was touching the girl's butt and other touching one of her breasts. That made the girl moans.

Rito: (Blushed) Ah! I'm sorry!

Red-haired girl: (Blushed) Why did you do that?

Nana: (Upset) Rito! Why you always!

Momo: Who is the girl that is with him?

Yami: (Transforming her hair in blades) Watch out, that girl is not from the Earth!

Mea: Are you sure, Yami-onee-chan?

Yami: Yes, for the weapon that she has.

Rito: (Realizing what he heard) If it's true? You are from space?.

Red-haired girl: (Noticing the Gatorians presence) We'll talk later, we must go!

At that moment the Gatorians troops appeared.

Gatorian 1: Shoot that boy and recover the glove!

The Gatorians began shooting Rito but the girl use her stuff to protect him from the attacks.

Gatorian 1: It's that girl again, kill her first!

The Gatorian troops shot to the girl too. The students were in panic and run away.

Nana: (Amazed) What are those ugly aliens?

Yami: They are Gatorians! I thought that they were killed by the Deviluke King few years ago.

Momo: Maybe those are the ancient aliens that were involve in the story of the glove!

Mea: (Transforming her hand in a gun) Rito-senpai is the target! We must help him!

Momo: (Taking her device) You're right!

In that moment, one laser hurt the girl in her shoulder.

Rito: Hey, are you okay?

Red-haired girl: You must protect the power of that glove, if something happen to it, the Earth could be destroyed by the curse of the Red Moon.

Rito: The curse of the Red Moon?

Gatorian 2: Destroy them!

Just in that moment, some Gatorians were trapped by a giant alien plant that was summoned by Momo. The rest of the Gatorians were attacked by Mea and Yami.

Momo: Rito-san! Are you okay?

Rito: Momo! Those aliens are…

Gatorian 1: You won't scape!

At that instant, a giant alien buffalo that was summoned by Nana with her device.

Nana: (To the girl) I don't who you are but can you stop being on his side? (In that moment more Gatorians appeared) Damn it! More of those ugly ones are here!

Red-haired girl: (Feeling pain) Ow! I can't stand up! (Then she took Rito's right hand making him blushed with her beauty)

Rito: Hey!

Red-haired girl: Excuse me. (She put his hand on her injured shoulder. The glove reacts with her and suddenly her shoulder was healed) That's better.

Rito: (Surprised) How did you do that!

Gatorian 3: Forget those ones! We have to focus on that earthling with the glove!

The Gatorians began to chase Rito and the girl.

Rito: More of those aliens? (Taking the hand of the girl with his hand) They are coming for us! Let's get out of here!

Rito and the girl run off the school. The others were amazed to see Rito and the girl running hand by hand.

In that moment, at the ceiling of school, another mysterious girl was watching the scene, it was Nemesis.

Nemesis: It looks like there will be a good event with the presence of those aliens.

Gatorian 2: Go after that boy!

Gatorian leader: (Looking the monitor) Those girls are aliens with special abilities! Troops retreat!

The Gatorians teletransported to their space ship, including the defeated ones by Momo and the others. Nemesis also disappeared.

Lala: Those aliens escaped!

Momo: Onee-sama!

Lala: Momo! You came at time.

Haruna: (Worried) Who were those people and why they shot Yuuki-kun?

Mea: Those are ancient aliens of the story of the legend glove that Rito-senpai has.

Yui: (Surprised) What, what, what happen here? A gang revolt?

Mikado: (Arriving) Those were Gatorians, right?

Haruna: Mikado-sensei!

Oshizu: I wish I were here at time to help you.

Yami: So you know those aliens too.

Tearju: I'm glad all you are safe.

Haruna: By the way, Where is Yuuki-kun and why he went along with that girl hand-by-hand!

Yami: That girl seems to be an alien but I don't know her race.

Momo: (Thinking) _"Another girl with is with Rito-san, what is it going to happen now?"_

Meanwhile, Rito and the girl keep running until they arrived to the park very exhausted.

Rito: I guess we are saved now.

Red-haired girl: Excuse me, do you mind to let my hand?

Rito: (Realizing he was still holding her hand with his and blushed) Ah! I'm sorry!

Red-haired girl: I forgive you from the escaping, (Blushed) but I don't know if I can forgive you for touching me.

Rito: (Feeling embarrased) I'm really sorry!

Red-haired girl: Listen, thanks to help me. And sorry to menace you early. I thought you wanted the power of the glove for ambitions.

Rito: Eh, no problem. (Realizing that) Eh? What power? From this glove?

Red-haired girl: Yes.

Rito: So can you tell me what this glove is, why it came from space and stuck with my hand, who were those aliens that attacked us? And the most important, who are you?

Red-haired girl: My name is Izayoi, I'm the last descendant of moon warriors.

Rito: Izayoi? Oh, like the name of the night of the sixteenth of the month under the lunar calendar.

Izayoi: That's right. Those aliens are Gatorians and are after the power of the legend glove. The same object that you have. It has the power of the moon, it emits power that enhances and creates skills.

Rito: Really, this glove has that power?

Izayoi: We have to take care of the glove, those aliens want the power to destroy any alien race to rule, we have to …

Rito: Wait! We can go to my house, unless we can hide for a while.

Izayoi: (Little blushed) In your house? You want me to live with you.

Rito: No! I mean to keep you safe. Also you are an alien, right? (Izayoi assented with her head) Well, I have friends; they are aliens too, so they can help us.

Izayoi: Okay, I'm coming with you.

Rito: By the way, my name is Rito Yuuki; nice to meet you, Izayoi.

Izayoi: Rito? Hehehe! A name like fruit pear, that's funny.

Rito: Hey don't joke on me!

Izayoi: Rito? Right? In that case, I'll call you Rito-kun.

Later at night, Rito and Izayoi arrived at his house, passed through the door.

Rito: I'm back!

Mikan: (Worried) Rito! Are you okay? I heard you were attacked by aliens!

Rito: I'm okay, Mikan. But now I want to present someone who needs help.

Izayoi: Hi! My name is…

At that moment, Zastin appeared behind her and attacked with a sword. Just that moment Izayoi defend herself with her staff.

Zastin: Stay out! That girl is dangerous.

Izayoi: (Angry) How dare you! (She hits Zastin with her staff knocking him) Do you want to fight? I'm ready.

Surprisingly Yami and Mea appeared too with their hands in form of blades pointing to Izayoi.

Yami: You better calm down or I'll cut you in parts.

Mea: Don't hurt Rito-senpai whoever you are.

Izayoi: (Surprised to see Mea) Sister Tsukiko?

Mikan: Yami-san! Mea-san! Watch out of that girl! She's not a earthling!

Yami: We know that!

Izayoi: Those two, are they humanoid weapons from that experiment of transformation weapons? (Then she steps back and point her staff to them) Who the hell are you? The Gatorians send you for Rito-kun?

Momo: Rito-san! (She realized Izayoi's presence) Did you join with that girl?

Nana: Ah! That's the girl who was with Rito hand-by-hand!

Lala: Oh! That's the other girl!

At that moment, Izayoi focused in the Deviluke princesses and their tails.

Izayoi: Demon tails? Are you from Deviluke? You want the glove too?

Momo: Why are you with Rito-san and why those lizard aliens attacked Rito-san?

Izayoi: Rito-kun, why are there Devilukes in your home?

Rito: Those girls are my friends that I was talking about.

Lala: Hi!

Izayoi: I see, so you must be the princesses from Deviluke planet, right? What relation do you have with Rito-kun?

Momo: We live with Rito-san, as his new members of his family. You can consider me as his protector.

Rito: (Little uncomfortable) That's so nice, Momo.

Nana: Actually we live here because it's our new home.

Izayoi: So you three are close friends with Rito-kun?

Peke: In fact, Rito-dono is Lala-sama's fiancée.

Izayoi: (In funny shock) Ah! Her fiancée? Rito-kun, is that true?

Rito: Well, it's a long story.

Mikan: Too long to be precise.

Momo: Ezcuse me, can we return to the main issue?

Later, everyone along with Izayoi talking the situation that happened from the morning.

Izayoi: I never thought Deviluke king's daughters were in Earth, and living with you, Rito-kun.

Momo: So those aliens that attacked you, were Gatorians, right?

Izayoi: Yeah, there were few members off this race as I noticed.

Yami: So, not all of them were terminated, they must have survived after those years.

Nana: And they found out that glove was in Rito's hand, they were attacking at school too.

Mikan: But why that glove is in Rito's hand?

Izayoi: At the moment I was falling from space the capsule should have crashed in your house. The glove felt your presence at decided you should be its host.

Mea: It decided Rito-senpai as its host?

Rito: That explain why I can't remove it. If I do that, I'll die (Feeling sad) How could this be bad.

Izayoi: Maybe, but as its host, you should be fine if someone want the glove for bad ambitions. The glove should have electrocute the robber but when you see that person is not bad, the glove avoided by electrocute you.

Rito: So the glove realized Lala is my friend, that caused she didn't get electrocuted.

Izayoi: The glove has the power to improve skills of its host depending of the alien race. In the case of Rito-kun as earthling just strength, speed and resistance. The glove is join with your heart and mind so it acts as if you two were one. The glove has the essence of the power the moon, which my ancestors have protected many years ago.

Mikan: So you were in the moon those years?

Izayoi: Yes, my ancestors were few survivors after the war of ancient years. These last years my mother, my big sister and I were the only ones of our race.

Lala: You had a mother and a sister?

Izayoi: Yes. (To Mea) When I saw you I was surprised, you resemble a lot of my big sister.

Mea: Really?

Momo: Can you tell us about the glove and those aliens?

Izayoi: Yes, I tell you everything.

 **Continue with part 2.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's part 2.**

/Flashback/

Izayoi began to talk while it represents what she says:

Izayoi's voice: My mother Mizuki, was the last moon warrior of our race. Before she dies, she left her two daughters to hide the legend glove in order to the Gatorians never find it. She trained them with all technics from our ancestors to become the new guardians of the glove. My big sister Tsukiko, was in charge to protect the glove, I was just helping as I can. We live a peaceful life at the moon, hidden from those curious earthlings that explored the moon for their achievements; we had to make sure they don't find the true power of the moon. And sometimes, my sister visited the Earth to learn their culture, she was in covert to do not raising suspicion and show me all she learned.

However, the Gatorians survivors found out the moon warriors became weak, so they approached to the moon. We had to protect the glove by any cost, so my sister took a hard decision.

Izayoi: (Worried) Wait, Onee-san! What are you going to do?

Tsukiko: If the power is taken by them, the Solar System could be blasted. We swore to our ancestors to protect this power, including the Earth.

Izayoi: (Worried) But if we use that ship we won't survive with those aliens fighting against them. They are many!

Tsukiko: That's why you will be in the secret chamber with this glove. I'll use the ship to take those aliens millions light years far of the moon. You will kept your age until the day you are released from the chamber.

Izayoi: (Nearly crying) But onee-san! If you die, I will be alone. Don't leave me!

Tsukiko: (Touching her head while smiling) Izayoi, don't cry. You become as good as me. For our ancestor and for the Earth's fate, we have to accomplish our duties. I'm sure you will be a better guardian than me. Our mother would have thought the same.

Izayoi: (Tearfully) Yes, onee-san!

Izayoi's voice: Then, my big sister filled the power of the energy source from the moon inside the glove. Then she gave it to me. We headed to the secret chamber inside the moon. She made me to enter in the chamber along the glove inside a capsule.

Izayoi: (Tearfully) Onee-san.

Tsukiko: Good-bye, Izayoi. I love you!

Izayoi's voice: Then she sealed the chamber along with the glove and me. She used the ship that is the speediest that our people had. She flow away the moon to distract the Gatorians that go after her as a bait. She took their attentions using a fake energy source to take them away of the Solar System. When they reached her, they found of the energy was fake they attempt to blast off her ship.

She went ahead to explode along with their ship but their ship was powerful so her sacrifice was in vain but unless the Gatorians were millions light years away from Earth, so they had too much time to return. Today was programmed the chamber open, but it seems the Gatorians returned just in that time.

During my hibernation time, I was training mentally until the day I get out of the chamber. When the Gatorians broke the seal of the chamber, the capsule got out first then I got out recovering the capsule. I flew to the Earth until I fell here.

/End of flashback/

Izayoi: Now I'm the only moon warrior.

Mikan: Amazing, so that chamber kept you young after those years.

Izayoi: Yeah, sincerely I should be a middle-aged woman.

Nana: But how do you know your sister is gone?

Izayoi: (Showing a pendent with the form of a lighting) With this pendent. Every moon warrior has one and when we are separated, it should emit an energy from our people who are alive and their status. It told me about my sister situation and her activities during my hibernation. It's confirmed my sister is dead.

Nana: Sorry for asking that.

Izayoi: You know, it's said that the souls of all moon warriors are living in the moon, which mean when our lives is finished, we'll return to the moon.

Rito: So, everything is clear, we must take this glove in a safer place.

Izayoi: No matter where we hide it, the Gatorians will find it sooner. In addition, we put in risk the Earth.

Rito: What do you mean?

Izayoi: According to my ancestor's prophecy, "When the power of the energy is used in evil way, the moon will turn in red, killing any kind of life of the Earth to protect the power".

Everyone were in shock to hear what she said.

Rito: (Funny scared) Why is there a power that can kill the Earth?

Izayoi: I don't know, my ancestors never let me a reason in story.

Mikan: (Upset) You don't know? You put my brother's life in danger; you should think a way to get him out of that problem!

Nana: I don't think that is a problem, while Dad is near we can defeat those monsters.

Zastin: I have bad news; Gid-sama is far away in another galaxy along with all his army.

Everyone were in shock to hear that.

Lala: What? Dad is in another galaxy?

Zastin: Yeah. He was called to go to another galaxy, a thousand light years from here.

It's seen Gid was tricked by the Gatorians with a fake call and now he is in another galaxy.

Nana: (Funny desperate) What are we going to do? Without Dad, we can't stop those aliens!

Momo: Where was your confident mood?

Izayoi: No problem, while the Gatorians don't know where we put the glove, we'll be safe for a while.

Nana: That's not a confident reply!

Zastin: I'll try to call Gid-sama to receive his help as soon as possible.

Yami: I guess we are alone.

Izayoi: Not at all. (She sat at Rito's side) I'll protect Rito-kun and the glove. It's my duty now.

Mikan: Hey, don't stick to much to Rito!

Izayoi: Why not? While Rito-kun has the glove; I'll be on his side all the time.

Rito: Izayoi, I'm sure you don't have to take all the duty by yourself, Lala and the others can help us too.

Izayoi: In that case, I'll stay and live in your home too.

Everyone were in funny shock to hear what Izayoi said.

Mikan: Wait! We didn't decide you can live here yet!

Izayoi: But Rito-kun told me I can be in his house.

Rito: (Blushed) Well, I told you can hide here, but I didn't remember you can live here.

Izayoi: (Nearly crying) Rito-kun… (Sniff) you're… so mean.

Mea: Rito-senpai, you made a girl cries.

Rito: Okay, okay! Izayoi, you can live here.

Izayoi: (Smiling) Thanks, Rito-kun! Where do I suppose to sleep?

Momo: Well, we didn't expect to have another member, for bedroom…

Izayoi: (Confused and blushed) So do we have to share your bed?

Momo, Mea, Yami, Nana and Mikan were blushed to hear that.

Mikan: (Upset) What are you saying? You can't sleep with Rito.

Izayoi: Geez, well I'll sleep in the sofa, satisfied?

Meanwhile, the Gatorians were in the space ship.

Gatorian 3: Sir, we did it. We fooled the Deviluke King, no more threats are in our way.

Gatorian leader: Perfect! Let's check the Earth then we'll capture that earthling who has the glove.

Gatorian 3: What about that red-haired girl who attacked us in the moon, it seems she's a moon warrior.

Gatorian leader: Those warriors pissed me off for last time. Find and kill her!

At the next day at morning. Rito woke up. He was yawning but felt he was touching two soft things with his hands. He heard lustful moans. When he opened his eyes he surprised he was fondling Momo's breasts. She was at his side in underwear.

Momo: (Feeling pleasure) Ahn! Good morning, Rito-san.

Rito: (In shock) Momo, ah! (Getting separated from her) When did you…?

Momo: Rito-san, acting as a pervert while you're asleep, that's what I like you.

Rito: (Blushed) Would you mind stop sneaking in my room?

Momo: Okay, I leave you before Mikan-san and Nana realize our scene.

Momo leaves his room, Rito was a little confused and then he checked the glove in his right hand.

Rito: (Taking a breath) This is great, first this alien object and now another alien girl. My life can't be worse.

Then, Rito goes to the bathroom. When he opens the door, he surprised to see Izayoi naked there.

Rito: (Blushed) Izayoi!

Izayoi: (Blushed and covered her breasts with her arms) Rito-kun!

Rito: (Getting out the bathroom desperately) Ah! Sorry!

Izayoi: (Funny embarrassed) He… he… saw me… naked!

Rito: (Funny embarrassed) No again! Why these things only happen to me.

Mikan: Rito, breakfast is almost ready. You better hurry.

Rito: (Back to reality) Oh yeah!

Later, everyone were having breakfast along with Izayoi. In a moment, Rito and Izayoi looked each others and blushed remembering the bathroom incident. The rest was suspecting their behavior.

Momo: (Thinking) _"What's wrong with them?"_

Rito: By the way, Lala, did you find more information about the glove?

Lala: Sadly there's no too much information for helping us.

Peke: Sorry, Rito-dono, it's more complicated that I thought.

Mikan: Today I have some school works with my friends, so you have to take Celine with you at your school.

Rito: Really? Well, we let Mikado-sensei to take care her.

Mikan: But what about Izayoi-san?

Nana: That's a problem. We can't take her with us. Everyone saw her in action too. That will be a scandal.

Izayoi: Your school (Thinking then realized something) Oh yeah, don't worry about me. Just go. I'll be fine.

Momo: Are you sure?

Izayoi: Yeah, yeah.

Momo: If you say that.

Then, everyone went out leaving Izayoi at house. She was waving her hand saying good-bye to them.

Later at school, Rito was just sitting in his seat thinking a little worried.

Lala: Don't worry Rito, Izayoi will be fine in house.

Rito: Yeah, I think you're right.

The teacher entered to the classroom and the classes began at the moment the bells rang.

Teacher: Attention students, today we have a transferred student. Please receive her with good behavior. You can come now.

The students realized the new student is a girl with long red-haired and beauty. That girl was Izayoi using the school uniform.

Izayoi: (Smiling) Hi everyone. My name is Izayoi. I'll be here for a short time. Nice to meet you.

All male students were amazed and fell in love with Izayoi. Rito was comically in shock to see Izayoi in his classroom.

Rito: Izayoi! Why are you here?

Haruna: (Realizing her identity) That girl is from yesterday!

Lala: Izayoi, so you decided to come to school, too.

Izayoi: (Realizing his presence) Rito-kun! I can't believe we are in the same classroom.

All male students were watching Rito with envy.

Rito: (Little nervous) Why do I feel I have passed this moment again?

Later at break time, Rito was at his seat feeling uncomfortable. He sees Izayoi being surrounded by male students including from other classrooms.

Student 1: Hey Izayoi-chan, I'm sure you're so smart.

Izayoi: He! I studied all about history and other stuffs.

Student 2: Izayoi-san, can you help me with this homework.

Izayoi: But just some important things, okay?

Student 3: Please, Izayoi, will you be our next school idol?

Izayoi: Well, I don't have that in mind yet.

Rito: (Standing up) Hey. Izayoi, why are you here?

Izayoi: Oh, I though it will be interesting to visit your school.

Rito: I thought you'd be at home.

Izayoi: (Going closer to Rito) Why? Do you miss my presence and feel lonely?

Rito: (Blushed) Ah! It's not that!

The male students watched Rito with anger look.

Yui: Yuuki-kun! Do not getting attraction to the new student!

Rito: No, Kotegawa! It's just many things happened!

Haruna: Yuuki-kun, did you know that girl? You two were running hand-by-hand yesterday.

Rito: (Little worried) Well, there's an explanation!

Lala: Yeah, Haruna. Rito just saved Izayoi from those bad aliens.

Haruna: (Little worried) So there's no a special relationship between you two?

Rito: No, nothing!

Izayoi: That's right, I'm just his partner.

Everyone were surprised to hear that.

Yui: What do you mean with that?

Izayoi: I'm living with him right now and being together all the time.

Rito: Izayoi!

Yui: (Blushed) That's so shameless!

At that moment, Saruyama came closer to Izayoi.

Saruyama: Maybe you don't know me, but I'm Rito's friend so why don't we start a special relationship.

Student 3: Wait! That's not fair!

Student 4: I won't let you do that!

At that moment one student put in front of the rest makes them inferior. It was Taizou Motemitsu.

Taizou: It's nice to meet a beautiful girl like you.

Student 1: Oh no! It's Taizou-san! The most popular student.

Student 2: He will have the advantage with any girl.

Taizou: (Touching Izayoi's chin) Would you like to date with me?

Rito: Hey! Don't bother her!

Taizou: Shut up! Rito Yuuki! Stop being a womanizer with all the girls. A lame boy like you doesn't deserve a beauty like Izayoi. (To Izayoi) So would you like to date with me?

Izayoi: (Smiling) Die.

Taizou: (Funny confused, like the male students) Eh?

Izayoi: (Smiling) Die. If you still bother Rito-kun… (Takes off her staff with murder look) I'll kill you right now.

Taizou: (Funny sad) Ah! What kind of girl you are?

Student 1: Taizou-san is rejected again!

Student 2: That's what we expected of Taizou!

Saruyama: So if you don't like popular boys, do you date with me?

Izayoi: (With cold look) Shut up and get lost, scum bag.

Saruyama was funny crying and Izayoi's behavior scared the others students.

Rito: (Thinking) _"What is she doing, acting like a yandere?"_ Izayoi, if you still acting like that, no body will be your friend.

Izayoi: I see. (To the students) Hey guys. (With charming look) If you want to see me with this look, don't bother Rito-kun, okay? (Smiling making students confused and assenting)

Rito: (Confused) Did it work?

Lala: I'm glad you came too, Izayoi, let's have fun.

Rito: By the way, Izayoi, how could you be accepted as a student? (Realizing something) Does the Principal make you something?

Izayoi: Well, I was though but I convinced him after I launched him through the window. (It imagined what she said)

Rito: (Funny shock) Did you what!

Izayoi: Don't worry, he's not dead but he won't be a problem for a while.

Risa: Wow, another girl that is interest in Yuuki.

Mio: You don't need more help?

Run: Eh? Rito-kun! Why do you have another girlfriend?

Rito: (Blushed) Run! No. It's not that and… what do you mean another?

Yui: Stop that shameless act!

Izayoi: I see, so these things happen at you school. I'm interested now.

Rito: Give me a break!

Later, Izayoi was talking, along with Momo, Nana, Yami, Mea and Oshizu.

Nana: (Surprised) Why did you come too?

Momo: You said you'll be fine at home.

Izayoi: I was bored, so I decide to follow you.

Oshizu: So you are the last moon warrior that I heard.

Izayoi: (Detecting something from Oshizu) I perceive you. That body is artificial, right?

Oshizu: (Surprised) Oh! You have good senses! In fact (Her ghost form went out from her body) I'm a ghost.

Izayoi: A soul in a body container. I didn't know that technology.

Oshizu: (Returning to her body) Mikado-sensei made this for me.

Haruna: Izayoi-san, why those aliens attacked to you and Yuuki-kun?

Izayoi: To protect the glove which has the power from the moon. I have to be closer to keep it safe.

Haruna: (Feeling worried) So, you have to be with Yuuki-kun at his side all the time.

Risa: So you are an alien like Lala-chi and the others.

Izayoi: That's right.

Then she realized Risa was attempting to touch her breasts but she dodged at time.

Risa: Geez, you have good reflects.

Izayoi: That was close. Sorry, but I don't like that yuri stuff.

Yui: (To Risa) Stop doing pervert things!

Momo: Izayoi-san, what are you planning?

Izayoi: For now being with Rito-kun. (She came closer to him making him blushed)

Rito: Izayoi, stop doing that, everyone would think bad things about us.

Run: Don't come closer to Rito-kun!

Izayoi: Why not? I'm his partner. (Touching his arm)

Nana: (Upset) Hey, stop being stuck with him!

Izayoi: (Ignoring her) Shut up, flat chest!

Nana: (Angry) Ah! How dare you! Nobody calls me flat chest!

Rito: (To Nana) Calm down, she didn't say that with bad manner.

Izayoi: If you really are Lala and Momo's sister, why don't you have the same measures like them, especially there (Pointing Nana's chest).

That makes Nana angrier, Rito tried to calm her down with more difficult.

Nana: (Funny anger) I'll knock her!

Rito: (Holding her) No, Nana, don't do it!

Yami: So, you plan stay with Rito Yuuki for watching the glove.

Mea: You take that duty too serious.

Izayoi: It's because I'm a moon warior.

Risa: Well, for being an alien, you have a good body. Those measures fit you good. Don't' you think, Yuuki?

Rito: (Blushed) Why do you ask me?

Risa: You like girls with big breasts like Izayoi. Or maybe like Lala-chi and Yui.

Yui: (Blushed) Don't include me in lewd conversations!

Izayoi: Eh? Rito-kun, do you like big breasts?

Rito: (Blushed) Well, I… why do you ask me?

Izayoi: Be honest, answer me!

Rito: (Giving back very nervous) Don't ask me those things! I'm a boy after all!

Izayoi: So you like it! That's so noticeable from you.

Yui: (Covering her chest with her arms) If you try something pervert to me, I won't forgive you!

Mea: (Smiling) That's what I love of Rito-senpai.

Nana: (Feeling depressed looking her chest) Why do I feel like a loser?

Yami: Rito Yuuki, you're the worst!

At that time, three more girls are coming to them. They are Saki, Rin and Aya.

Saki: Ho ho ho! It looks like another student come here.

Rito: Tenjouin-senpai.

Izayoi: Who is she? Santa Claus's wife?

Rito: Izayoi, don't talk in that way!

Aya: Saki-sama, that girl seems to be with Rito Yuuki too.

Saki: Well I don't care, that Rito Yuuki still acts like a womanizer.

Rin: If he tries something bad to you, I'll punish him.

Izayoi feel a little upset to hear that.

Saki: (Coming to Rito) By the way, Rito Yuuki, do you have the request I ask…

At that moment, Izayoi took off her staff pointing to Saki scaring her.

Izayoi: Back off!

Rin: (Taking off her wooden katana) You're not an ordinary girl.

Izayoi: He! For being an earthling, you have a good weapon.

Rin: Saki-sama, stay back!

Izayoi: You wana fight?

Rito: (Putting himself between them) Stop. (To Rin) Kujou-senpai! Don't! She's not a bad girl. She's just trying to defend me. (To Izayoi) Izayoi, calm down, they are not bad people.

Izayoi: If you say that. (She hides her staff)

Aya: That girl really scares.

Rito: She's an alien, but she's a good person.

Rin: Another alien?

Saki: Yeah, yeah, whatever. Rito Yuuki I just want what you promised me, Zastin-sama's private number.

Rito: Well I don't have it right now. But I'll give you after school.

Saki: (Feeling sad) Oh, I wanted it now, but I have some business after school.

Aya: I have to help you too, Saki-sama.

Saki: In that case, Rin, I leave it to you. Ask Rito Yuuki to give it to you after school.

Rin: But why me?

Saki: (In low voice) Isn't it obvious? This is your chance you can develop your relationship with him more deeply.

Rin: (Blushed) Saki-sama!

Saki: Well, I intrust my request to Rin, Rito Yuuki. Later. (She retreats with Rin and Aya)

Izayoi: That girl with the wooden sword looks though.

Risa: How many girls do you plan to have, Yuuki?

Rito: I'm not planning that!

Yui: Yuuki-kun, why are you been carried away with those acts?

Nana: Izayoi! Don't act openly, that beast will make you dirty things!

Yui: Yeah, he's so shameless!

Rito: Hey!

Izayoi: Come on, stop acting in that tsundere mode.

Yui and Nana blushed to hear that.

Yui and Nana: Who do you call tsundere?

Lala: Calm down, Izayoi is just having experience like an earthling.

Nana: Anue! Why are you on her side?

Haruna: Lala-san is right, Izayoi-san seems a good person.

Yui: Even you, Sairenji!

Momo: (Thinking) _"Many girls are surrounding Rito-san, and Izayoi-san is being honest with him. Izayoi-san could be a good candidate for the harem plan"_

Rito: It seems Izayoi is having too much attention for her first day.

Lala: Just look at her, she is happy.

Rito: (Looking Izayoi smiling) Yeah, you're right. She's living like a normal girl.

Meanwhile, at space ship. The Gatorians are still looking for Rito and the glove.

Gatorian 1: Sir, in some hours, we'll find the glove.

Gatorian leader: You better have answers!

Later, at school ends. Rito was walking in the school garden before leaving. In his way he met Rin, she was a little uncomfortable.

Rito: Kujou-senpai?

Rin: (A little blushed) Rito Yuuki, I was looking for you.

Rito: Me? Oh yeah, Zastin's phone number for Tenjouin-senpai. Here. (Giving a paper to Rin)

Rin: I'll give it to Saki-sama.

Rito: Now, I'll go to home.

Rin: Wait. I need to ask you something.

Rito: Eh? What?

Rin: About that girl with the staff. She looks a dangerous alien, but you don't see her in that way.

Rito: I told you, she's not a danger. It just doesn't trust to everyone yet. She just need more time to get along with us.

Rin: (Looking the glove that Rito has) The glove in your right hand. What it is?

Rito: Oh, well he he. I can explain this.

Rin: Let me see. (She took his hand, making him blushed a little) I have never see a glove with this design. It looks like an ancient object.

Rito: You know something about this?

Rin: I studied a little of ancient history…

At that moment, Izayoi in the middle of them, separating them with her staff.

Rito: Izayoi!

Rin: You are…

Izayoi: (Pointing her staff to Rin) Are you trying to steal the glove?

Rito: Wait, Izayoi!

Izayoi: (Smiling confident) Take out your weapon, face me if you can!

Rin: (Taking off her wooden katana) If you don't understand by goods, I'll face you!

Then, Izayoi and Rin began fighting with her weapons like true warriors. Rito was surprised how Izayoi and Rin had the same style fighting and it seems both are evenly matched in the fight.

Izayoi: (Smiling) I knew it. You have potential like ancient warriors.

Rin: And for someone who is an alien, you're not bad at all.

Rito: Hey, don't do that!

They stepped back and were ready to another hit with all their strength.

Izayoi and Rin: Here it comes! Aaaaaaahh!

When they attempted hit each others, Rito put between them. Stretching his arms to stop them. Izayoi and Rin felt something and stopped.

Rito: It's good you heard me, please don't fight each other… eh, what is it? (Then he realize his hands were touching one of their breasts, making them blushing) Ah!.

Izayoi and Rin: Aaaah!

Rito: (Blushed) Ah! Sorry, I didn't do it purposely!

Izayoi and Rin covered their breasts with their arms.

Rin: (Blushed and upset) Rito Yuuki, why you always act like this!

Izayoi: (Blushed) Rito-kun! I'm not ready yet for that!

Rito: Sorry but I don't want you fight and anyone of you hurt yourself.

Izayoi and Rin: (Thinking while they blushed) _"He doesn't want I hurt myself"_

Rito: Izayoi, we better go home. (To Rin) Kujou-senpai, sorry for the problem I cause you.

Rin: You don't have to apologize. (In low voice) In fact, I wanted to experience this moment with you only for a while.

Rito: Did you say something?

Rin: Nothing! I have to give Saki-sama her request.

Rito: Oh, well. Let's go Izayoi.

Rito and Izayoi went to home leaving Rin.

Rin: (Little worried) I wonder if someday I'll put clear my feelings.

Later at night, at home. Rito and the rest were having dinner together.

Izayoi: (Looking Celine who was eating) That little baby.

Mikan: Oh yeah. We didn't introduce her to you. She's Celine and she is…

Izayoi: (Funny desperately) Rito-kun! She's your child? Then who's the mother? Don't tell me is Lala-san!

Rito: (Funny desperately) You're wrong!

Lala: In fact, I bring her from space as Rito's gift.

Momo: Originally, Celine was an alien plant but then she evolved into a human.

Izayoi: (Looking at Celine who gives her a smile) Oh I see, it's nice to meet you, Celine-san. (Stroking her head)

Nana: So Izayoi, how much time do you plan to live here?

Momo: Nana! That's so inconsiderate!

Izayoi: That's right, that's not your business, flat chest.

Nana: (Upset) Why you!

Lala: Easy, easy, Nana.

Izayoi: Anyway, Rito-kun, I need you to do something about the glove, you have to act as its protector.

Rito: What do you mean?

Izayoi: The Gatorians will find the glove, so you must train to protect it as its host.

Momo: Wait, Izayoi-san! Are you forcing Rito-san something dangerous!

Izayoi: It's possible I can handle myself to protect the power of the moon if the glove is out of control by the curse. Rito-kun must keep it under control until everything goes well.

Momo: Yeah, but…

Rito: Understood.

Momo: (Surprised) Rito-san!

Rito: Don't worry, for once I want to be helpful in a difficult situation.

Izayoi: That's the spirit, we talk about that tomorrow at school. Let's enjoy our dinner.

After dinner, everyone were ready to go to sleep.

Momo: Rito-san, why don't you take a shower before sleeping?

Mikan and Nana realized what she said, even Izayoi.

Rito: Eh? Well, I'm thinking to take one, but would you mind you go first with the rest, I'll do it at last.

Momo: But we have to wash the dishes, so you go first.

Rito: Well, in that case…

Nana: Wait! I'll go… I mean… I just watch the bathroom from outside, so… you won't have any inconvenient in the bathroom.

Lala: If it's that case, I can go.

Nana: Anue! You can't, that beast could touch your body inadvertence.

Momo: Don't worry, I'll watch over him, so that won't be a problem.

Mikan: No way! You will do the usual with Rito.

Rito: Hey calm down!

Nana: Or what, do you want to take a shower with any of us, you pervert!

Rito: I didn't even say I want it!

Mikan: I'll do it, after all we are siblings.

Rito: Mikan, thanks. But I don't think that work with everyone right now.

Lala: Geez, Rito, I expected we can take a shower together like before.

Nana: Rito! Did you do that with Anue?

Momo: If you want, you can join with us Nana.

Nana: (Blushed) I don't want it!

Rito: All, calm down. (He was feeling nervous by the situation) It's not necessary to discuss this…

Izayoi: (Very serious) Please, cut this out already! (Taking everyone's attention) Stop bothering Rito-kun! Don't you know you are making him bad?

Nana: I'm sorry, I didn't mean that.

Izayoi: Lala-san, maybe you want it, but sometimes you must control your actions that trouble Rito-kun.

Lala: Uh, yes.

Izayoi: Nana-san, you dislike that situation, but you should control your bad mood, even for a tsundere like you.

Nana: You're right but… (Blushed) Eh? I'm not tsundere!

Izayoi: Momo-san, I ignore your intentions, but stop doing those seductions words!

Momo: How do you know that!? (Thinking a little, with her hand on her mouth) _"Did she read my mind?"_

Izayoi: And Mikan-san, I know you care of your brother, but I read some doujinshi. You know, incest is bad, but while your heart say you, I can't blame you.

Mikan: (Blushed) What are you talking about? I don't have those kind of feelings, we're just siblings, that's all.

Izayoi: For finishing this discussion, I'll be the one who watch Rito-kun.

Momo, Nana and Mikan: EEEHHH!

Rito: But, Izayoi.

Izayoi: Don't worry Rito-kun, nobody is going to bother you.

Later, Rito was taking a bath very calmly, he feels comfortable.

Rito: This is better. I can wash myself with no problem (Looking the glove) even for shower, I can't take it off.

Izayoi: (From outside the bathroom) Rito-kun, How are you doing?

Rito: I'm fine, thanks. I nearly finish.

Izayoi: In that case, let me help you to wash your back.

Rito: Yeah, uh, what?

In that moment, Izayoi was coming to the bathroom.

Rito: (Little nervous) Wait, wait! Izayoi, you must not do it… (Izayoi entered in the bathroom, she was naked and covered her body with a towel) Izayoi!. (He blushed)

Izayoi: (Feeling embarrassed) Please, don't keep looking on me too much.

Rito: (Turning back) I'm sorry!

Izayoi: I'll wash your back, so don't move too much.

Rito: (Blushed) Yes.

Izayoi: (While washing Rito's back) Rito-kun, I don't have experience about relationship between a boy and a girl. So I expected you can teach me.

Rito: Why are you asking me that?

Izayoi: (Remembering the girls with Rito) Because I saw you have a good relationship with many girls like those ones at school.

Rito: I have an explanation for that, but it's not what you think, well unless one of them.

Izayoi: So you like someone, it's Lala-san?

Rito: The truth is Sairenji.

Izayoi: Sairenji? Oh, you mean Haruna-san, that timid girl.

Rito: (Blushed) I liked her a long time ago before Lala and the others arrive the Earth, but then many things happened. So my feeling are confused and I don't not how to respond that.

Izayoi: I see.

At that moment, she realized the presence of someone peeking the bathroom. She took off a little blade and tossed it to the door. Outside, it was Momo who was spying them. She was funny scared to see the blade was nearly her face. Then she noticed there was a little description on it. It says "If you want to live more time, don't interfere, next time I won't fail".

Momo: (In her state) Izayoi-san, you really are taking the yandere route.

Rito: (Turning his head) What was that?

Izayoi: Nothing, it was a bug (Blushed) Hey, don't look at me. (She was pushing him)

Rito tried to turn back but he slipped with the soap on the floor and fell on Izayoi. It's seen Rito was over Izayoi but more was the surprise her towel is on the floor. Izayoi was completely naked and noticed Rito was naked too. Their body naked touched each other. Rito saw her breasts while Izayoi saw his genital area. Rito and Izayoi were blushed to see each other naked.

Izayoi: AAAAHHHH!

Rito: SORRY!

Izayoi: (Blushed) No, I'm sorry for pushing you.

Rito: (Blushed) No! It was my fault; I always end in this situation.

Izayoi: (Blushed) So that's a reproductive organ of a man. I never expected it looks like that.

Rito: Don't mention that!

At next morning; Izayoi woke up, then she was dressed ready to go to school, in that instant Momo came to her.

Momo: Izayoi-san.

Izayoi: Momo-san, what?

Momo: Are you sure you are with Rito-san only because of the glove?

Izayoi: What are you insinuate?

Momo: Do you feel something special for Rito-san?

Izayoi: (Little blushed) Feel something about Rito-kun?

Momo: Do you love Rito-san?

Izayoi: What? Love? It's the first time I have a feeling for a boy.

Momo: I see. Do you want to learn about that?

Izayoi: So you were spying us in the bathroom.

Momo: And you tried to kill me.

Izayoi: I have good reflects, I could have killed you if I want to.

Momo: (Funny in shock) And you are still saying with good enthusiasm.

Izayoi: The true is, I feel very weird anytime I'm with Rito-kun, maybe is love?

Momo: It's okay, I feel the same way like you, but Rito-san is very shy and doesn't act so naughty.

Izayoi: I understand, that explains why he doesn't act so naughty in front all those girls.

Momo: That's our Rito-san.

Izayoi: Will you tell me how to learn these feelings?

Later at school, in the lab class it heard an explosion of some chemicals. Then Rito and Izayoi were running away from the lab class along with smoke. They were carrying some papers.

Izayoi: Hurry! We have to go!

Rito: Why did you do that, Izayoi?

Izayoi: I though mixing Earth chemical with Deviluke chemical would react satisfactory. I followed the instructions I asked Lala-san.

Rito: (Funny desperate) What? You asked Lala's stuff!

Izayoi: I think it didn't work so we have to run with those instructions before someone use it too.

Rito: Why didn't you tell me before!

Rito and Izayoi were running away with the papers very nervous. After that situation, Rito was walking while he was checking the glove.

Rito: Maybe I'm getting used to live with this.

Run: Rito-kun, do you have time to talk?

Rito: Run.

Run: (Little worried) Izayoi isn't with you?

Rito: She was called to the infirmary by Mikado-sensei.

Run: So I can be with you for a while.

Rito: Run, I was just thinking about my situation.

Run: It's about that thing, right? (Pointing the glove)

Rito: Yeah. (Thinking) _"I hope I can learn about it"_

Meanwhile at the infirmary, Izayoi was being checked by Mikado. Oshizu was helping too.

Izayoi: I said I'm okay.

Momo: After the incident in the lab, I doubt. Now I understand how Rito-san felt when he's involved with Onee-sama's stuff.

Oshizu: Wow, your body resembles like an earthling a lot.

Izayoi: Maybe the ancient warriors were based from earthlings.

Mikado: Your story surprised us, for the last moon warrior you're still young.

Izayoi: Thanks, I guess I'm fine.

Momo: I insist, after all you fought against the Gatorians and never been checked.

Tearju: You seem strong despite of that body.

Izayoi: Thanks, but why I feel a little surprised.

Mea: Maybe you can protect Rito-senpai after all.

Izayoi: (Enthusiastic) Yeah, leave it to me!

Momo: I know it's your duty, but we can help too.

Izayoi: Rito-kun said the same. Okay, I trust you, for now; after all, I need a petition from you and from Mea-san too.

Mea: Uh? Me?

Izayoi: (In Mea's ear) I want you to… (Talking in low voice)

Mea: Sure.

Mikado: You must be careful; those Gatorians could be looking for you.

Oshizu: I can be useful too.

Izayoi: Thanks, maybe Rito-kun was right about all of you.

Momo: All of us will help you.

Izayoi: Not all of you.

Momo: What do you mean?

Izayoi: (Pointing to Mikado and Tearju) Those two doesn't have special ability like us.

Tearju: (Feeling sad) Well, sorry for that!

Oshizu: (Little upset) Izayoi! You shouldn't doubt everyone by appearance.

Izayoi: Appearance? The only appearance what I doubt is for those! (Pointing to Mikado and Tearju's busts)

Momo: What do you mean?

Izayoi: Isn't it obvious? For those, they can't hide their presence! Also they are insulting us!

Mikado: Thanks for the compliment.

Tearju: I guess that's not what she means.

Izayoi: Don't try to use those huge ones to seduce Rito-kun! If you dare, I'll make you pay!

Tearju: (Funny altered) Stop joking us!

Oshizu: Can we return to the issue about the glove?

Mikado: You said if the glove is in evil hands, the curse of the moon could destroy the Earth, right?

Izayoi: That's why I'll stay with Rito-kun to avoid any change.

Later at break time, Rito was talking with Momo.

Rito: Momo, will Izayoi trust with us?

Momo: Mostly she trust on you.

Rito: (Looking the glove) While I have this, she just does her duty.

Momo: I don't think so, she starts having feeling for you, Rito-san.

Rito: For me? No way, she couldn't…

The rest of the girls appeared too.

Nana: Hey, what are you talking about now?.

Lala: Rito, can we go to have lunch together?.

Rito: Lunch? Oh yeah, I didn't have lunch yet.

Lala: Also Haruna wants to share her lunch with you.

Haruna: (Blushed) Lala-san! Don't say embarrassing things!

Lala: (In low voice) It's your chance to go one step forward with Rito.

Haruna: That's not!

Risa: Hey, can I join too?

Run: (Cheerfully) Rito-kun, let's eat together!

Yami: You really are a womanizer, Rito Yuuki.

Mea: If you want, you can eat me, Rito-senpai.

Yui: Stop that shameless reunion!

Mea: Oh, Miss Shameless is here.

Yui: (Upset) Don't call me that!

Rito: All of you, calm down, I can't with this problem.

Momo: In that case, I can feed you.

Nana: Momo! You can't! He's Anue's fiancée.

Lala: If Rito wants, that's not a problem.

Nana: Anue!

Lala: Haruna, if you want, you can join too.

Haruna: (Blushed) No! I mean… it's difficult for me… I can't explain…

Yui: Yuuki-kun! Don't involve everyone!

Rito: It's not what I want!

Risa: Come on! Yuuki, you can eat me if you want.

Rito: Don't joke with me!

At that moment, Izayoi appeared in the middle of everyone, at side of Rito.

Izayoi: Stop this no-sense conversation!

Momo: Izayoi-san, did you hear us?

Izayoi: I know what you are trying to do! I won't let any of you eat… (Blushed) Rito-kun's… meat stick!

Haruna, Momo, Risa, Nana, Yui, and Mea were in shock to hear Izayoi said.

Rito: (Funny shock) Izayoi! Don't say weird things!

Yui: What kind of girl say that lewd thing!

Risa: (Suspecting) So Izayoi-san saw Yuuki's stick.

Yami: That's disgusting!

Mea: In fact, I already saw Rito-senpai's little beast.

Nana: Mea!

Momo: Being honest, I had the chance to see it too.

Nana: What are you saying Momo?

Momo: What am I saying? You also had the chance to see it, remember?

Nana: (Blushed remembering that incident) Ah! I don't want to remember it!

Mea: I wonder if senpai let me to do the next level.

Momo: If only Rito-san allow us.

Rito: What do you mean next level?

Izayoi: (To Momo and Mea) Hey you, don't tell you try to steal… (Blushed) Rito-kun's virginity!

The girls were in shock and blushed to hear that, Rito was in funny shock too.

Rito: Ah! Izayoi! Don't say that!

Yui: (Blushed) That's so SHAMELESS!

Risa: My! my!

Momo: (Blushed) How far is that level, we didn't have that in mind!

Mea: Well, I would like to try.

Rito: Mea!

Izayoi: Whatever, I won't let any of you do weird things to Rito-kun!

Rito: Calm down, everybody…

Izayoi: Rito-kun, the class will restart, let's go. (Taking Rito's arm)

Rito: (Little blushed while he was been pulling) Hey, hey, it's not necessary, I can walk by myself.

Izayoi: No time, we have to hurry.

The rest were surprised to see Izayoi walking together with Rito as a couple.

Yui: How dare that girl walking with Yuuki-kun as if nothing!

Run: (Little upset) I wanted to have lunch with Rito-kun.

Haruna: (Worried, in low voice) I wish I were in the same place with Yuuki-kun.

Lala: Don't worry, Haruna, you will have another chance. Maybe his virginity someday.

Haruna: (Blushed) Lala-san!

Later, after the school classes finish, Rito was ready to leave.

Izayoi: Rito-kun, we need to talk.

Rito: Now?

Lala: Hey, what are you going to talk about?

Haruna: Are you two going to talk something?

Yui: You better it's nothing shameless!

Izayoi: It's in private!

Rito: It's okay, Izayoi. You can talk with everyone… (Suddenly, Izayoi took his hand)

Izayoi: We need to talk, hurry!

Then Izayoi pulled Rito and jump throw the window. Everyone was surprised to see them falling from their classroom. Rito and Izayoi landed safely, then Izayoi run taking Rito hand-by-hand.

Izayoi: Let's go, Rito-kun.

Rito: Wow, wait no so fast!

Momo noticed from a window Rito and Izayoi running. She looks them as if they were a couple running.

Momo: Why Izayoi-san is taking Rito-san?

Rito and Izayoi went to the school garden.

Rito: Izayoi, what do you want to talk about?

Izayoi: I need you to dominate the power of the glove, use some improved skills.

Rito: What, how?

Izayoi: Let me show you.

Izayoi came closer to Rito and touched his hand. Rito was little confused but suddenly Izayoi throw him up very high. Rito was screaming very surprised.

Rito: Why did you do that!

Izayoi: Rito-kun, at the top, you will fall from a great height.

Rito: Don't say what is happening! (When he got to the limit, he starts falling) Ahh! Izayoi! I'm gonna die!

Izayoi: Rito-kun! Now think that you can land safe!

Rito: Just thinking?!

Izayoi: Just do it!

Then Rito fell to the ground with his hands and feets, but it's seen he was saved.

Izayoi: What do you think?

Rito: Eh? I'm okay.

Izayoi: As you can see, your resistance and strength have been improved. And now, try to jump the highest.

Rito: To jump?

Izayoi: Imagine you can do it.

Rito jumped and he was surprised how high he got and then fell safety.

Rito: I can't believe I can do that.

Izayoi: That's the skill that the glove gave you as an earthling.

Rito: I see.

Izayoi: I'll teach you more things tomorrow.

Later, Rito and Izayoi were walking in the garden before leaving.

Rito: If only I can use this like you, I could protect everyone.

Izayoi: Do you want to protect Lala-san and Haruna-san, right?

Rito: (Little blushed) Eh… yeah.

Izayoi: You have a noble heart, people to protect because you love them.

Rito: You can say that.

Izayoi: I wish I were one of that people.

Rito: Eh?

Izayoi: Nothing.

Later Rito and Izayoi keep walking in the garden. Suddenly, Izayoi stopped.

Izayoi: Rito-kun, you better stay back for a while.

Rito: What do you mean… (At that moment Mea appeared and attacked Izayoi with her blade arms) Mea?

Mea: Senpai, stay back!

Izayoi: So you decided to come.

Izayoi took off her staff and attack Mea with attacks while Mea attack with blades using her arms and hair.

Mea: Let's see your skills as a moon warrior!

Izayoi: I always want to prove I can win, even against the second generation transformation weapon!

Mea: Let's see.

Izayoi run very fast, while Mea used her arms transformed into guns and shot against Izayoi. Rito was amazed to see them in battle, they seem to be matched.

Mea: It's incredible, it was a long time I wasn't in battle.

Izayoi: Me too. But now it's over!

Izayoi and Mea crashed their attacks provoking a little explosion. After that explosion, Rito was in shock to see Izayoi and Mea were stood up after that battle.

Rito: Izayoi, Mea, are you okay?

But that moment, Izayoi and Mea were exhausted and kneeled down.

Rito: (Going to Izayoi) Izayoi, you shouldn't have fought!

Izayoi: I had to do it. As a moon warrior, I wanted to prove my skills are good.

Mea: I see, so that's why you ask me to fight you.

Rito: Uh?

Izayoi: Yeah, I see the humanoid weapons are not just a myth.

Rito: Well, I didn't expected that.

Mea: (Little upset) Senpai! It's not fair you just take attention to Izayoi, what about me?

Rito: Oh, sorry Mea, do I have to take you with Mikado-sensei?

Mea: I think I need to be checked, Izayoi, you should do the same.

Izayoi: Don't worry, I'm not so hurt like you.

 **Continue with part 3.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's part 3.**

At that moment, Izayoi felt a presence, she tossed a little blade to the ambush. Suddenly others blades hit that little blade. It's revealed there was Yami using her hair into blades.

Rito: Yami!

Izayoi: So you were spying us!

Yami: So that's your skills as an ancient warrior.

Mea: Yami-onee-chan!

Yami: If you want, I'll fight you too.

Izayoi: (Feeling an aura from Yami) I understand, that scent, the one who was called the Golden Darkness.

Yami: I didn't know you know me, you are good informed.

Izayoi: The investigation about the Darkness, so it was you. That... (Thinking) _"My big sister told me about those experiments, (Looking to Yami) The Darkness (Looking to Mea) The second generation transformation weapon (Imagining a black silhouette which resembles Nemesis) But what about the one from the Project Nemesis?"_

Yami: Well, do you want to fight?

Izayoi: Nah! I'm satisfied. I hope to fight you in other chance.

Rito: Izayoi, are you sure you don't want to be checked?

Izayoi: I'm fine, let's go home.

Rito: Oh, well…

Izayoi: I need you to ask another favor.

At night, at Rito's house. Rito and the rest were having dinner.

Rito: (To Izayoi) So, what do you want from me?

Izayoi: Have a date with me tomorrow!

Nana and Mikan were surprised to hear that.

Nana: What?!

Rito: Izayoi, why do ask me that favor?

Izayoi: It's simple, I want to see this feeling clearer.

Mikan: And why do you want date with Rito?

Izayoi: I asked someone for an advice, that's her response.

Momo: (Thinking) _"Don't mention me!"_

Izayoi: That's why I have to do it.

Mikan: By the way, Rito, are you okay with this?

Rito: Maybe.

Nana: (Little upset) That's not okay! Anue, say something!

Lala: If Rito says it's okay, then it's okay.

Nana: Anue! Don't take the things lightly!

Momo: Good say, Onee-sama!

Izayoi: Then it's decided!

Nana: Hey Rito! Why don't you say something, you are not worthy to be a man!

Momo: (Little upset) Nana! That's so outrageous, apologize with Rito-san!

Mikan: Even I don't like that idea, that was enough.

Lala: Everyone, relax, that's not so bad.

Rito felt uncomfortable to hear that conversation.

Rito: I just remember I have to buy soap for the bathroom. I'll go now.

Momo: Rito-san, I'm coming with you.

Izayoi: No! I'll go with him. I'm his partner. (To Momo) You better don't try something weird to him.

Momo: How can you say that?

Rito: It's fine! I'll just buy and that's all!

Then Rito went out leaving the girls back.

Izayoi: Good job, lusty girl!

Momo: You don't know how to try a boy's heart.

Nana: Momo, Izayoi, don't go so far!

Momo and Izayoi were looking each other very serious and attempting fighting. But, suddenly they took a breath.

Izayoi: You know, we could fight each other one day, but tonight no.

Momo: Yeah, besides you should be in good conditions for you date. As I told you, I support you for your relationship with Rito-san.

Izayoi: You're right, you could be my friend now.

Both of them laughs.

Nana: (Little confused) What's wrong with them?

Later, Rito was returning after going shopping.

Rito: What kind of man I am? I can't make good decisions about girls, even I can't confess to Haruna-chan.

At that moment someone appeared in front of him, surprising him. That person is Nemesis.

Nemesis: You seem very energetic, Rito Yuuki.

Rito: That voice… Nemesis!

Nemesis: Long time no see you!

Rito: What are you doing here?

Nemesis: I have been observing you. All the events that happened that day with those lizard aliens.

Rito: You know the Gatorians?

Nemesis: And their plan to take the power inside of the glove you have.

Rito: (Showing the glove) You mean from this?

Nemesis: As I thought, you are involved in a dangerous situation.

Rito: I'm sure I'll find a way to fix it.

Nemesis: Very confident as usual. But let me give you an advertisement. About that girl who resembles Mea.

Rito: You're talking about Izayoi?

Nemesis: If you are involved with that girl. I'm sure you will be in a great danger. And not only you, your friends will be in danger too. Maybe your planet will have a fatal fate in its destruction.

Rito: No! I won't let that happen!

Nemesis: You better take care from now. See you!

Then Nemesis disappeared in form of dust leaving Rito worried.

Rito: No matter what, I'm sure that won't happen.

Meanwhile, in the space ship, the Gatorians keep tracking down the activities in the Earth.

Gatorian 1: Sir, we have already find the glove and about that earthling's friends.

Gatorian 2: If we separate him from those weirds, we can get the glove and its power.

Gatorian leader: That's perfect! Let's begin the operation.

At next day, Rito was out of his house. He was waiting and wearing a new outfit.

Rito: How did it end like this?

Izayoi: Sorry for waiting.

Rito saw Izayoi was wearing a beautiful outfit. He was focusing in her outfit and beauty.

Izayoi: Rito-kun, do you like it?

Rito: Yeah, you look cute.

Izayoi: Really? Then (Grabbing his arm) Let's go for our date!

Rito: Okay, but don't stick on me!

Momo: (Looking from a window) Now, let's start the date with Rito-san!

Rito and Izayoi were walking around the town, looking many stores. Izayoi seems happy to look many things.

Izayoi: Hey, Rito-kun, what is it?

Rito: That's a candy store, would you like some desserts?

Izayoi: Yes!

After that, they continued walking until they get to a pet store. Izayoi was looking little puppies.

Izayoi: Oh, they're so adorable.

Rito: I didn't know you like puppies.

Izayoi: Well, the flat chest… I mean Nana-san, told me about different kinds of animals. But I didn't expect there were a lot of them in a store.

Rito: (Thinking) _"Izayoi looks pretty along with mascots, her smile fits her splendid"_ (Then he realized someone was watching a cage with kitties. That was Yui) Kotegawa?

Yui: (Playing with the kitties with her fingers) Cute, cute.

Rito: Hey, Kotegawa!

Yui: (Little nervous) Yuuki-kun!

Rito: What are you doing here?

Yui: Me?... well…

Rito: (Looking the kitties) I see, you really love cats, don't you?

Yui: Eh… yeah.

Rito: That's natural. Everyone have a special liking, you don't have to be nervous.

Yui: Yuuki-kun.

Izayoi: Hey! Rito-kun! (Then she realizes Yui was there too) Ah! The busty shameless girl!

Yui: (Upset) What's wrong with that name!

Rito: Izayoi, don't act that way.

Izayoi: Rito-kun, we're on a date. Why are you paying attention to other girl?

Yui: You what?

Rito: I have an explanation about this…

Izayoi: Why do you ask?

Yui: Well… I'm representative of the school disciplinary committee. I have to ensure you don't do shameless things out of school.

Izayoi: Haven't ever you hear the word private? This is something you are not involve, right?

Yui: (Little blushed) Eh? Of course! I don't have anything related with Yuuki-kun!

Izayoi: Then, don't get into other's relationship. (Grabbing and Rito's arm and pulling him) Let's go, Rito-kun. I want you show me more interesting things.

Rito: Oh yeah, later Kotegawa.

Yui: (Seemed little upset) What's wrong with that girl. As if I interested in Yuuki-kun.

Then she saw a wedding store. There were two manikins representing a groom and a bride.

Yui: That's so beautiful. If I were with that outfit. Then my partner (She imagined herself and Rito with those outfits. As if they were going to marry, that made her blushed) Ah! In what am I thinking about? No way, no way!

Rito: (Little worried) Izayoi, are you okay?

Izayoi: (Little upset) I'm okay, don't worry!

Rito: Well, you seem little upset.

Izayoi: It's not that!

Suddenly a girl with glasses and dressed with school uniform was in their way. That girl was Kyouko.

Kyouko: Eh? Rito-kun?

Rito: (Recognizing her) You are… kyo… (Kyouko covers his mouth with her hand)

Kyouko: Don't say my name in high voice.

Rito: (Low voice) Oh, sorry, Kyouko-chan.

Kyouko: Wow, we meet again.

Rito: And you, what are you doing here?

Kyouko: I was going to Run's home.

At that moment, Izayoi was in the middle of them little upset.

Izayoi: Rito-kun, another girl you don't introduce me?

Rito: Izayoi, no, she's just a friend of other friend.

Kyouko: Rito-kun, who is she?

Izayoi: (Detecting something from Kyouko) You don't seem an earthling, but not from all. That's strange. What are you?

Kyouko: (Little surprised) Eh? You know my identity?

Rito: (To Izayoi) She's half-earthling and half-alien. But she's a good friend of Run.

Izayoi: An hybrid, I never thought that could be possible. I see, but your name sounds familiar. Oh yeah! Magical Girl Kyouko… (Rito and Kyouko cover her mouth with their hands)

Kyouko: I'm a famous actress. It will be a scandal if everyone know I'm here. That's why I'm dressed like this to pass unperceived.

Izayoi: Wow. I watched some shows in tv in Rito-kun's home.

Rito: By the way, Kyouko-chan. You don't have to work in your shows?

Kyouko: I have rest for a while, so I decided to visit Run-chan.

Rito: Well, I hope you take care by yourself.

Kyouko: Don't worry. If something bad happen, I'll burn it.

Rito: Like in your shows.

Kyouko: (Smiling) He he. Thanks.

Izayoi: (Little upset) Rito-kun, you are ignoring me again! We're in a date, remember?

Rito: Izayoi, it's not that.

Kyouko: You're in a date?

Rito: There's a reason for this. I beg you don't comment it to Run. She could have a bad idea of this.

Kyouko: I understand. If you say that.

Izayoi: (Pulling Rito) Hey, Rito-kun. Let's go!

Rito: Later, Kyouko-chan. Ouch! Don't pull me in that way!

Kyouko: I wonder if I could have a date with Rito-kun like that girl. (Then she blushed) But what I'm saying? I don't want to cause any problem to Run-chan. We are friends and that could hurt our friendship. But my feelings, like that time (Remembering the time she was rescued and carried by Rito in different moments) My feelings… I'll need more time to make them clear.

Later, Rito and Izayoi continued their date until they arrive to an amusement park. They were in different attractions until they felt exhausted. They didn't know that Momo was spying them in a far distance. Later Izayoi was sitting on a bench. Then Rito came along with two soda cans.

Rito: (Giving Izayoi a soda can) Here, Izayoi.

Izayoi: Hmm! (Taking the soda and ignoring him)

Rito: Izayoi?

Izayoi: How many girls do you want to take attention? Isn't enough with Lala-san and the rest from school?

Rito: Listen, I'm sorry. But I don't do those things intentionally.

Izayoi: Even you say that. It bothers me a little.

Rito: I'm sorry, maybe Nana is right. I'm not worthy to be a man.

Izayoi: I didn't try to offend you.

Rito: Don't worry. I know you didn't try to offend me. I'm getting used to it.

Izayoi: Rito-kun. This is what you call jealously. (She drinks her soda)

Rito: (Setting on the bench with her) Are you having fun with me?

Izayoi: Of course. (They put their soda in the middle of them) Sorry about what I said. This day was awesome to me.

Rito: I see. I'm glad you're enjoying.

Izayoi: Tell me, Rito-kun. Are you okay to be with me in a date?

Rito: Uh? Why do you ask that?

Izayoi: It's because you don't act so openly, like before.

Rito: (Little confused) What do you mean with that?

Izayoi: It's because I'm not like Lala-san or Haruna-san? Or the other girls?

Rito: It's not about that.

Izayoi: Then. Why? Why don't you treat me like them. It's because I'm a moon warrior. Am I dangerous for you?

Rito: Izayoi! It's not if you are an alien or an earthling. You are special for me… I mean for us!

Izayoi: (Little surprised) Special for all of you?

Rito: Yes. No matter what you are, you are our friend. Very important for us.

Izayoi: Rito-kun, yeah!

Rito: Well, it's good you trust us. (Taking a soda and drinking)

Izayoi: Rito-kun! That's my soda!

Rito: Uh? (Little shock) I confused the sodas!

Izayoi: (Blushed) No way! I drank that soda and now you drank it. It's like an indirect kiss. (Touching her lips with her fingers)

Momo: (Who was watching them in a far distance) What is she doing? She seems have the advantage with Rito-san. After all, she seems a good candidate for the harem plan.

Mea: (Who was behind her) Is Rito-senpai having fun with Izayoi?

Momo: (Little surprised) Mea! Don't appear in that way!

Mea: It's just I'm bored so I want to see too.

Momo: Well, but don't interfere! I went closer to hear them.

Izayoi: We have to worry about the curse of the moon. We have to resolve about the glove and its power that you are tied up.

Rito: I know but…

Izayoi: I'm glad you spend your time with me, but my duty is to protect the power of the moon. I can't let my feelings interpose.

Rito: Izayoi.

Then Izayoi was noticing a presence, a tail in the bush. She was a little upset.

Izayoi: Rito-kun, can you take that rope that is right of you. It's not necessary you turn round your sight.

Rito: Eh? Sure.

Izayoi: But it seems slippery, so make sure you grab it with your hand very hard.

Rito: Okay.

Then Rito, without noticing Momo's presence, he grab her tail with strong. That makes Momo moan with pleasure. Rito heard her moans and realized her presence.

Rito: Momo?

Momo: (Feeling pleasure) Ahn! Rito-san, no so… strong… that's… so good!

Rito: (Letting her out) Ah! Sorry! But what are you doing here?

Momo: (Feeling better) Well I was just in the way.

Izayoi: Good try, but next time hide yourself better. (To Rito) That's all for today. Let's return home.

Rito: Oh, okay!

Momo: Ah! Wait for me!

Mea: (Who was watching them, feeling sad) It's not fair, Rito-senpai. I expected you do the same thing to me like Momo-chan.

At night, Izayoi change clothes to sleep, at that moment Nana came to her.

Nana: Why are you with Rito?

Izayoi: What are you talking about?

Nana: You're too close to Rito!

Izayoi: Isn't it obvious? I'm his partner.

Nana: Tha's not what I mean! You're in the way of Anue.

Izayoi: Why do you care? It's not like you... maybe you like Rito-kun too?

Nana: (Little blushed) Of course not! Why would I like a guy like him?

Izayoi: So you don't like him, right?

Nana: That's right!

Izayoi: Then, don't get into private relations from others!

Nana: But…

Izayoi: Listen, someone's relationship it's not to your business, those people are the only ones to decide if they like or not. I hope you understand.

Izayoi went to sleep, leaving Nana in silence.

Nana: (Thinking) _"Why am I saying these things? I don't like Rito but my mind is confused"_

Momo was behind of wall hearing the conversation.

Momo: Izayoi is showing her matured feelings, maybe with this, Nana learns about her own feelings for Rito-san.

At next day, Rito was sleeping but suddenly he felt something under his bedcover in his bed.

Rito: That tickles. (He checked his bedcover) Ah!

On his lower body, there is Momo in underwear.

Rito: Momo!

Momo: Good morning, Rito-san.

Rito: (Blushed) Would you mind stopping sleeping in my bed!

Momo: Why not? Your life is in my protection.

Rito: Yeah but can't you do it in other way?

Momo: Hehe, that's not a problem if I'm doing with you.

Another girl appeared in his bedroom window, that's Mea.

Mea: That's not fair Momo-chan. I'm protecting Rito-senpai's life too. Afterall you enjoy his touchs yesterday.

Rito: Mea? Why are you here too?

Mea: I expected we could go school together today.

Momo: (Getting close to Rito) That's not necessary. Rito-san already has me!

Mea: You already live with senpai in the same house. I deserve that too.

Momo: And you tried finishing his life before.

Mea: I didn't want to do it seriously. Besides, you tried to seduce him with your body.

Momo: And you want to do the same too.

Mea: (Getting close to Rito) The true is I wanted Rito-senpai lick me.

Rito: (Blushed) Don't include me in that actions!

At that moment, someone entered to his bedroom.

Rito: (Scared) Ah! Mikan... or Nana! Don't misunderstand this, I just… (But he realized that person is Izayoi) Izayoi?

Izayoi: Rito-kun (Staring Momo and Mea who were with Rito side by side, then she took out her stuff) you two… trying to seduce Rito-kun… GET OUT BEFORE I TERMINATE YOU!

Rito: Ah! Izayoi, calm down! That's dangerous!

Later at school, in his classroom, Rito was thinking worried.

Rito: (Thinking) _"Izayoi seems be different. First she menaced me, then she lives with us at home and then invited me a date and finally remembered her duty about the glove. I don't know what she is thinking"_

Yui: (Coming to Rito) Yuuki-kun, what were you doing with Izayoi-san yesterday?

Rito: Oh, Kotegawa, what are you talking about?

Yui: (Getting upset) You know what I mean, in that date you had!

Rito: (Little blushed) Well… Izayoi wanted to do something interesting so I went out with her to show her the town.

Lala: It's okay, Yui. Izayoi wanted to have fun. Rito just wants help her.

Rito: That's right!

Haruna: (Worried to hear that conversation) Yuuki-kun and Izayoi-san were in a date?

Izayoi: Can miss no-private stop that talking?

Rito: Izayoi.

Lala: Izayoi.

Izayoi: (Arriving) Rito-kun, Lala-san. We better take seat. Class is going to start.

Rito: Yeah.

But, they didn't notice a Gatorian was spying them from a window.

Gatorian spy: Sir, I found that girl who attacked us at the moon.

Gatorian leader: Good, do you see someone more?

Gatorian spy: Yes, I found the earthling who possesses the glove. His name is Rito Yuuki, that's the information I got. Some of his friends are the same aliens who interfered us before.

Gatorian leader: Really?

Gatorian spy: Three of them are the daughters of the Deviluke king.

Gatorian leader: Perfect, now we know about that damned earthling and his friends. Return to the ship once you got the rest of the information.

Gatorian spy: Yes, sir!

At rest time, Rito was walking while he was thinking.

Rito: (Thinking) _"Izayoi was right. I should think about the curse of the moon, my home is in risk of destruction. Also the Gatorians are after this glove. I should ask Izayoi to teach me more about the skills I saw"_

Mea: Senpai! Aren't you with your new girlfriend?

Rito: Mea. No, she's just talking with Lala and the others.

Mea: I see, so… (Coming closer to Rito) what about you do pervert things to me?

Rito: (Blushed) I told you I don't want to do it!

Mea: But senpai, I'm worried.

Rito: For what?

Mea: About the power of that glove, that can destroy the Earth, that was Izayoi said.

Rito: (Looking his right hand with the glove) I want her to teach me the method to prevent that. I better look for her, see ya.

Rito left Mea while he was running. Then he found Izayoi alone.

Rito: Izayoi.

Izayoi: Where were you? I need to teach you more about the glove.

Rito: Yeah.

Later Rito and Izayoi were in the school garden again.

Izayoi: Now point your hand with the glove to up, and imagine you shoot.

Rito: What? (Pointing to up) Up? And shoot? (At that moment a beam came from the glove and flew to air until disappears, he was in funny shock) How did I do that?

Izayoi: That's the same way I found the glove and your location.

Rito: Cool.

Izayoi: Now, try to hit me.

Rito: What, no way!

Izayoi: What's wrong? Don't you hit me because I'm a girl?

Rito: There's no reason for fighting you.

Suddenly, Izayoi hit Rito with her elbow to his body.

Rito: (Feeling little injured) That hurt.

Izayoi: Now you understand? You need to fight too. Try to defend yourself.

Izayoi began attacking Rito her staff. Rito tried to cover himself as he can. He began to dodge her attacks too.

Rito: (Thinking while dodging) _"I see, my body gains agility and strength to defend me"_

Then Rito decided to strike back Izayoi. They were fighting in good rhythm.

Izayoi: Good, now attack me!

Rito: Okay, and sorry for this.

Rito attack Izayoi. She was dodging his hits until he gave her a punch with his right hand with energy charged. Izayoi was on the ground.

Rito: Are you okay, Izayoi?. I guess I surpassed.

Izayoi: You dominated the glove. I think you're ready to control it.

Rito: So I can defend myself and the others.

Izayoi: There are some another skills but it can be controlled by a moon warrior. Like the healing skill.

Rito: (Remembering that scene) That happened when the Gatorians shot you.

Izayoi: The power of the moon is in the glove that's why I can use it more effectively.

Suddenly Izayoi felt a presence from a place.

Rito: Izayoi?

Izayoi: Rito-kun, be quiet.

Rito: Eh, why… (She covered his mouth with her hand)

Izayoi: I don't want to alarm you but it seems there's someone watching us.

Rito: Ah? Where?

Izayoi: There! (She pointed to the wall and they saw the Gatorian spy)

Gatorian spy: Shit!

Rito: It's a Gatorian!

The Gatorian spy jump into the school. They entered too following him. Izayoi was attempting to take out her staff.

Gatorian spy: No so fast!

The Gatorian spy took a gun and shot them provoking an explosion. That explosion affected them. The pendent that Izayoi had fell down from her neck. The Gatorian spy picked it up and run up to the stairs.

Izayoi: My pendent! Rito-kun, we must chase him.

Rito: Can I do it at your style?

Izayoi: Don't worry, remember the glove and you are as one. Let's go!

The Gatorian spy was escaping but he realize Rito and Izayoi were following him very fast.

Gatorian spy: Those two know my location I have to get the roof to escape!

The Gatorian spy run fast up the stairs, Rito and Izayoi run too to the stairs fast. Until they arrived the school roof, the Gatorian spy attempted to do something but Rito and Izayoi caught him at time.

Izayoi: We got you!

Rito: Why do you race want the power of the moon? You're attempting my planet.

Gatorian spy: So you are Rito Yuuki, the earthling the glove chose.

Izayoi: Then you are collecting information of Rito-kun and his life.

Gatorian spy: (Smiling confident) Surrender, this planet will be blast by the Gatorians once we get the power of the moon!

Suddenly the Gatorian spy freed from Izayoi and Rito, then he run down the stairs.

Izayoi: Stop!

Rito: He's escaping again!

Rito and Izayoi run to down of the school building. They chase the Gatorian spy as they ran jumping stairs. They were running at good synchrony and jumping from the stairs in a real persecution. Some students saw what is happening, the Gatorian spy was running pushing some students.

Saruyama: (Walking calmy) Too much homework, that's boring.

Gatorian spy: (Passing a side from him) Get out of my way!

Saruyama: What? What is that…

Izayoi: (Knocking down him) Get out!

Rito: Sorry, Saruyama!

Rito and Izayoi keep running trying to catch the Gatorian spy in an action persecution.

Then Momo and Nana realized the Gatorian spy was running down.

Momo: That's one of the Gatorians.

Nana: Yeah. (Then they saw Rito and Izayoi were chasing him) Rito? And Izayoi?

Momo: They must be chasing him!

Outside of school, the Gatorian spy was attempting to do something more. Rito and Izayoi arrived too.

Gatorian spy: Now I'll send the information to the ship.

Izayoi: (Taking out her staff) I won't let you escape! (Then she attacked him)

Gatorian spy: Don't bother me! Little girl!

Rito: Izayoi! Be careful!

Izayoi battled with the Gatorian spy. She seems to have him under control, until Yui arrived and saw what is happening.

Yui: What's going on here?

Rito: Kotegawa?

Gatorian spy: (Realizing her presence) Let's see if you can manage this!

Then the Gatorian spy took something that looks like grenade and threw it to Yui.

Izayoi: Damn!

Rito: Kotegawa! Watch out!

Rito ran fast and catched Yui.

Izayoi: Rito-kun, use the glove to protect you from the explosion!

The grenade exploted but Rito opened his right hand with the glove protecting his life and Yui too.

Gatorian spy: Interesting, the glove is great!

The gatorian spy teletransported to his ship.

Izayoi: Damn it! He took my pendent! Rito-kun, Yui-san, are you okay?

After the explosion, it's seen Rito used the glove to protect him and Yui. He embraced her in that explosion. Yui was a little blushed to be Rito's side.

Rito: Are you okay, Kotegawa?

Yui: I'm fine, what was that?

Rito: That was… (Then he felt he was groping something)

Yui: (Moaning) What are you…

Rito: (Blushed when he was groping her breast with his left hand) Ah!

Yui: (Punched him to be separated from him) That's so shameless!

Rito: I'm sorry!

Izayoi: (Funny worried) You know, I think your own curse is worse than the moon curse.

Later at his house, Rito was on the sofa thinking what happen at school.

Rito: (Thinking) _"The Gatorians know who I am; it means they could know my friends and family"_

Mikan: Rito, I heard a Gatorian attacked you again. You also saved Yui-san from an attack.

Rito: Yeah, that was so close.

Mikan: Don't take the things so lightly! What could have happened if you got hurt?

Rito: Sorry, Mikan. I always get involved in dangerous situations but I don't want anyone get hurt because of me.

Mikan: Just don't worry for others, you must worry by your life too.

Rito: Well that… (He noticed she was too close, she had a serious but tearfully face) Mikan.

Mikan: Why do you have to be in those problems! You always give to your sister these worries. Rito, idiot!

Rito: (Giving an embrace to Mikan) Thanks, Mikan for being worried. Sorry for being a stupid brother.

Mikan: (Nearly crying) Rito, I just… don't want you get hurt.

Rito: Don't worry. Everything will be okay.

Rito and Mikan are having a siblings' moment in a silence environment.

Momo: (Who was spying) My, my. You two are acting too deeply, like a real couple.

Rito: Momo!

Izayoi: (Who appears next) Rito-kun, Mikan-san. I don't get about incest relationship. But I can't say anything else about a siscon and a brocon.

Rito and Mikan blushed and got separated from their embrace.

Mikan: (Blushed) No! You're wrong Izayoi-san!

Rito: (Blushed) Izayoi, don't say no-sense things!

Rito walked but suddenly he slipped falling over Mikan. He realized one hand was under her shirt touching her breast directly and other hand to her butt. Mikan cried embarrased.

Mikan: (Blushed) What are you doing?

Izayoi: Siscon?

Rito: It's not that!

Izayoi: So you prefer small breasts too, unless they are little larger than Nana's.

Nana's voice: (Upset) I heard you!

Rito: Please, give me a break.

Izayoi: Anyway, don't worry Mikan-san. I told you, I protect Rito and the glove from the Gatorians.

Later at night, Rito was taking a bath.

Rito: The Gatorians know my presence; I have to be careful tomorrow. (Touching the glove in his right hand) If I can get separated of this, maybe I have a chance to save everyone. (He was trying to remove the glove but he stopped) It's true, while I have the glove the Earth's fate is in danger. (Funny worried) Without forgetting that the glove gives me an electroshock too.

Momo: Rito-san, I'm coming in!

Rito: (Surprised) Ah! Momo! No! Wait!

Momo entered to the bath completely naked. Rito was blushed and traumatized to see her.

Momo: (With lustful face, waving her tail) I promise I'll protect you the next time.

Rito: (Blushed and traumatized) Umm… umm…

Mea: (Who appeared naked too behind Rito) No way! I'll protect Rito-senpai next time!

Rito: (Blushed) Ah! Mea! How did you get here? And why are you naked too?

Momo: (Pressing her breasts on his chest) No! I'll take care Rito-san by myself!

Mea: (Pressing her breasts on his back) It's not fair! I'll do it too!

Rito: (Blushed and traumatized to feel their naked bodies on him) Please! Stop!

Momo and Mea were discussing while pressing their bodies on Rito who was in funny shock, also his face was between their cleavages. At that moment someone else entered to the bathroom, it was Izayoi.

Izayoi: You two? (With killer face while took out her staff)

Momo: (Funny nervous) Wait, Izayoi-san… we are just… trying to protect Rito-san.

Mea: (Nodding) Yes.

Izayoi: (Funny anger) You two… (Yelling) GET OUT!

Later at night, everyone were having dinner. Izayoi was still upset by what happen before.

Mikan: Izayoi-san, are you okay?

Nana: Something happen early?

Izayoi: Nothing important. (Looking to Momo with yandere look) Right, Momo-san?

Momo: (Funny nervous) Umm… Yeah!

Rito: (Seemed uncomfortable) Yeah, nothing from nothing!

Peke: Rito-dono, we've been reported that the Gatorians found out the glove and your location.

Lala: Oh no! And my father still doesn't arrive from the other galaxy.

Izayoi: It's my fault for not keep watching the glove and Rito-kun's security.

Rito: No, Izayoi! It's not all your fault. If I had mastered the skills to catch the Gatorian, we could be saved more time.

Lala: In that case, I'll invent some devices to protect everyone if the Gatorians come.

Nana: That's right! Anue, with your intelligent, we still have a chance!

Rito: I wish I could believe that. But not all your inventions work correctly.

Mikan: We need all the help necessary.

Zastin: No matter what! I'll protect the princesses and Rito-dono!

Mikan: We can count with Yami-san.

Rito: Everyone. Thanks.

Izayoi: (Seemed worried) I see, you always have the support of your friends.

Rito: Izayoi?

Izayoi: Rito-kun, can we go out tomorrow? I need to talk something very important.

Rito: (Little confused) Yeah, sure.

Outside the house, Nemesis was watching them.

Nemesis: The Gatorians could begin their attack after Rito Yuuki was founded. This could generate a battle in the Earth. Don't you think Mea?

Mea: (Who was nearly sad at side of Nemesis) Yes, I wish to have dinner with Rito-senpai and the others.

Nemesis: You better to talk with Golden Darkness too about the Gatorians and their plan. Be careful.

Mea: But what about you, Neme-chan?

Nemesis: I have some business so I can't participate in your situation.

Meanwhile, in the spaceship, the Gatorians were preparing for something.

Gatorian 1: Sir, we obtained the data from that earthling. His name is Rito Yuuki, he seemed to be joined with the legend glove and gained some skills from the power of the moon.

Gatorian leader: That's good news to me!

Gatorian 1: Sir, we find out that kid is living with the Deviluke princesses. Also he has some friends who are the humanoid weapons from those experiment.

Gatorian leader: You mean the Golden Darkness and the red-haired Mea.

Gatorian: Yes, but it seems the one from the project Nemesis is around the city. We don't know if she's allied with Rito Yuuki.

Gatorian leader: We don't have to worry from those humanoid weapons, once we get the glove and its power, no one can defeat us.

Gatorian 1: Sir, what about the moon warrior, her name is Izayoi. She's the last ancient warrior. (Showing the pendent that they collected) Our spy took this from her.

Gatorian leader: If we kill her, then all her race won't exist anymore!

Gatorian 1: And what about those aliens who are always with Rito Yuuki?

Gatorian leader: After days I was able to bring them back from death. I didn't know that a variation of our race was in this planet many years ago.

The Gatorian leader was looking in a huge jail, in which there were huge unknown creatures that were moving. They seem to have a weird behavior.

Gatorian leader: Ha! We can control them and use them in the city where that kid is living. Let's prepare our invasion!

At next day Rito and Izayoi walk together to the center of the city.

Rito: Izayoi, what do you want to talk about?

Izayoi: Rito-kun, it's about the glove. I know how to remove the glove from your hand.

Rito: (He was in silence but then he yelled) AAAAHHH! Do you know how I can take off this glove?

Izayoi: Yes.

Rito: If you knew it, then why you didn't say it before?

Izayoi: There are some reasons I couldn't tell you.

Rito: What are those reasons?

Izayoi: If I tell you, this is the last time we see each others.

Rito: Eh? What do you mean with that?

Izayoi: I promise I'll tell you but before let's do something.

Momo and Mea were watching them hidden.

Momo: I don't like that environment.

Mea: What's wrong, Momo-chan? If you include Izayoi for Rito-senpai's harem, it will be okay.

Momo: I know! But why my heart is feeling sad when I see them together. Rito-san seems more comfortable with Izayoi-san.

Then Rito and Izayoi continued walking until they arrived to a store.

Izayoi: Eh? Rito-kun, let's try this place?

Rito: That's… ah!

Rito realized that is a wedding store, like Yui saw before.

Izayoi: Wedding? Oh, it's when a man and a woman are engaged and marry. It's celebrated a party and then they… have babies… (She blushed)

Rito: (Blushed) Well, something like that, but not all.

Izayoi: Rito-kun, let's go.

Rito: Eh?

Momo: (Surprised) Where are they going to enter?

Then Rito and Izayoi entered the store. Rito was wearing groom outfit.

Rito: Why do I have to use this? (Looking himself in a mirror) But it fits me well. I wonder if Haruna-chan would be pretty if she use a bride outfit. (Then he imagined Haruna in bride outfit, he was thinking a little blushed) Oh, that would be great if only I have the courage to confess her.

Izayoi: Are you thinking in other girl?

Rito: (Little scared) No, I didn't mean that. (Then he saw Izayoi wearing a bride outfit. She looks beautiful) Izayoi.

Izayoi: What do you think?

Rito: You look… pretty.

Izayoi: (Little blushed) Really, well I knew girls feel pleased to hear that.

Rito: (Thinking) _"I wonder if I'll feel happy if I married with Izayoi… eh? Why I thought that?"_

Izayoi: Come on, let's take a picture.

Then, Rito and Izayoi took a picture of them, as if they were marrying. Next, they went out the store looking the picture they took.

Izayoi: Wow, we looked like a true couple in their wedding party.

Rito: (Little blushed) Yeah, I think so.

Izayoi: Hey, Rito-kun. I want to keep this memory forever.

Rito: Sure.

Mea: Wow, Rito-senpai and Izayoi getting married, I wish I were there too. (Then she noticed Momo was little frustrated) Momo-chan?

Momo: Eh? Nothing! (Thinking a little worried) _"Why am I upset? It's not like Rito-san is getting married for real. He could marry many girls in future. Then, Why am I getting worried to see him with Izayoi-san?"_

Mea: Momo-chan, are you okay?

Izayoi: (Little sad) I feel less as a moon warrior.

Rito: It's because you lost your pendent?

Izayoi: Yeah, that reminds me as an ancient warrior, like my ancestors.

Rito: Well, maybe I can help you with that. (Then he saw a jewelry store and goes to it)

Izayoi: Rito-kun?

Rito: (Returning to Izayoi) Here.

Izayoi: What it is?

Rito: (Showing a crescent moon pendent) Maybe it's not like your pendent, but I hope you like it too.

Izayoi: (Little blushed) Rito-kun.

Rito: Let me put it on you.

Rito take the new pendent and put around her neck.

Rito: How do you feel?

Izayoi: (Touching the pendent with her hand, smiling) Well, thank you.

Rito: It's the less I can do for you.

Izayoi: Rito-kun, I have to tell you about my reasons.

Rito: Eh?

Izayoi: If I take the glove, then I have to return to the moon, to be sealed again. We couldn't see each other, ever.

Rito: What did you say?

Momo: (Little worried) Izayoi-san!

Mea: Momo-chan, what are they talking about?

Rito: Izayoi, you'll return to the moon?

Izayoi: I have to; it's my duty as ancient warrior. I know I had to tell you before… but…

Rito: But?

Izayoi: I… I… started to love living here! Since I met you, I started living like an earthling. As a moon warrior, my duties are first, but when I met Lala-san and the others I developed a great friendship with them.

Rito: Yeah, you got friends.

Izayoi: But you seem to have a strong relationship for all of them. Are you planning to have a harem?

Rito: (Blushed) Eh? No! I don't planning that! (Thinking) _"Although Momo suggested me that it's a great chance to make happy Lala, Haruna-chan and the others"_ It's not what I have in mind.

Izayoi: Even if it's true, I get along with them.

Rito: Izayoi, I know you wanted to live like us. I understand your feelings.

Izayoi: Not only that. It's also because I… fell in love with you!

Rito: (Little blushed) What?

Izayoi: I know you love Lala-san and Haruna-san, also Momo-san is in love with you. (Putting her hands on her chest, feeling little embarrassed) But my feelings are little cleared. I, a moon warrior, could have love feelings. That's why I couldn't tell you about the glove. Because I had to leave you and forget all of you. Specially you, Rito-kun.

Rito: Well, what about this? Before that happen, I promise I take you to a trip together. I want you to show more things about Earth.

Izayoi: That's so nice from you. I wish you feel the same as me. I want to hear your feelings too!

Rito: (Taking a breath) Izayoi… I…

At that moment, they felt the ground trembled.

Rito: What was that?

Izayoi: No way! Rito-kun! Up there!

Rito: (Looking up) That's…

They noticed a big space ship over the town. It's the ship of the Gatorians.

Mea: A space ship?

Momo: Oh no! The Gatorians have arrived!

 **Continue with part 4, the last.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the last part.**

Meanwhile, Lala and Haruna were shopping and talking, but then they saw the space ship too.

Lala: Oh! What is it? It's big!

Haruna: Lala-san, it's a space ship.

Peke: Lala-sama! It's the Gatorians' space ship!

Lala: Gatorians?

Peke: It means they found the legendary glove that Rito-dono has!

Haruna: Oh no! That means Yuuki-kun is in danger!

At that moment, many known people saw what happen. Mikado, Tearju and Oshizu from their lab. Yui and her family from her house. Saki, Rin and Aya from their mansion. Ren, Run and Kyouko from Run's home. Yami who was eating sukiyaki on a bench. Risa and Mio were shopping at a mall. Mikan, Nana and Celine from their house. Saruyama and the Principal from the streets. Also Momo and Mea who were near the place of the situation.

The Gatorians leader along with his troops arrived in front of Rito and Izayoi, pointing their guns to them.

Izayoi: You!

Gatorian leader: We meet again, moon warrior. It's very funny that a little girl like you to be one of those ancient warriors who disturbed us many years ago.

Rito: They found us!

Gatorian leader: Then, you must be Rito Yuuki, the earthling who was chosen by the legend glove. Ha! A weak being like you shouldn't be involved in a war from universe. Your life costs nothing to us.

Rito: What are you doing here?

Gatorian leader: We want the power that can increase our skills, to rule the universe. We'll do anything to achieve our goal!

Rito: That's so cruel! Don't involve my planet for your ambitions!

Gatorian leader: We don't care this lame planet, we'll conquest the Earth and then the universe!

Rito: If I give you the glove then you'll destroy our town!

Gatorian leader: That is how we do our things. The strongest race live to rule.

Izayoi: I won't let you do that!

Rito: Izayoi is right. My friends' life will be in danger and I won't be quiet to see that!

Izayoi: Good say, Rito-kun. (To the Gatorians) Listen, ugly monsters, you won't rule this planet because I love it.

Gatorian leader: In that case, all living being can perish along with this planet. (Then he takes a microphone) All the troops, descent! Begin the attack!

Then it's seen many Gatorians arrived in all the town and begin attack with their weapons. People were scared and run for their lifes.

Rito: No! Stop!

Gatorian leader: Your extinction is near!

Rito: Stop! Don't do it!

Gatorian leader: (Using the microphone) Keep attacking! Don't show mercy!

Izayoi: (Angry while taking off her staff) Stop this attack, or I'll finish you!

The Gatorians keep attacking the town scaring the people. Some Gatorians found Momo and Mea and pointed them with their guns.

Gatorian 3: You two, don't do something stupid or…

Suddenly Mea shot a beam from her transformed arm.

Mea: Sorry, but I don't like your behavior.

Momo: That was fast.

Gatorian 3: That girl, is one of those transformation weapons experiment!

Momo took her device and summoned alien trees that attacked the Gatorians with its branchs.

Momo: The Gatorians are attacking the town, but we must help Rito-san and Izayoi-san.

Mea: You're right!

Meanwhile, Lala and Haruna were surrounded by more Gatorians.

Gatorian 2: She's one of the Deviluke princesses!

Gatorian 1: In that case, take her in custody, along with that earthling!

Lala: You are the bad guys that Izayoi tell us. Right?

Peke: Lala-sama, we better get out here, you can't beat them alone.

Lala: But…

Peke: Besides, Haruna-dono is here.

Haruna: (Feeling sad) Sorry for being a obstacle.

Lala: Don't say that, Haruna!

Gatorian 1: Shoot them!

Lala: In that case (Took Haruna's hand and running away with her) see ya!

Gatorian 1: What are you expecting, follow them!

Meanwhile, Rito and Izayoi were surrounded by the Gatorian leader and his troops.

Gatorian leader: Take them in custody! We'll remove the glove from his corpse.

The Gatorian run to attack them, but Izayoi moved and attack them with her staff. Then she saw Rito was surrounded by other Gatorians.

Izayoi: Rito-kun! (Other Gatorians shot her but she dodged and cut their weapons and hit them with her staff) Rito-kun, defend yourself, like we practiced before!

Gatorian 4: Don't move, earthling!

Rito: I have to have courage! (He felt a strange energy from the glove)

Gatorian 4: Catch him!

The Gatorian attempted to hold Rito but he moved fast and knock them with his right hand.

Gatorian leader: He's using the power of the glove! Got him!

More Gatorians tried to attack him but Rito began to moved more incredible and defeat more Gatorians with his new skills.

Gatorian leader: Don't think just you control those new skills, you can't beat us!

Momo: In that case, let's call some friends!

Rito: (Realizing her presence) Momo! And Mea?

Mea: (Smiling) Hi! Rito-senpai!

Izayoi: You two, what are you doing here?

Momo: This is how you thanks someone who came to help you?

Izayoi: You mean like spying us?

Momo: That's so cruel.

Rito and Izayoi saw some Gatorians were defeated by alien trees.

Momo: We handled with those Gatorians, it seems their leader is behind this.

Mea: Let me hit him.

Meanwhile Yami, who was on a bench eating sukiyaki, also was surrounded by more Gatorians.

Gatorian 5: She's the one who is called the Golden Darkness. Finish her!

But she used her hair into fists to attacked them before than them.

Yami: They began their attacks.

Other Gatorian troops arrived and took in custody Risa, Mio, also Saruyama and the Principal. Also more troops invaded Saki's mansion, Run's house and Mikado's lab. Other troop were arriving to Rito's house too.

Gatorian leader: Tsk! It seems the alien friends of Rito Yuuki are in active. Then I'll show you what we prepared!

The Gatorian leader pressed a control remote and suddenly huge creatures appeared in the town. There were skeleton dinosaurs that were moving as if they were living dead.

Rito and Izayoi: (Funny in shock to see them) WHAT IS THAT?

Rito: (In his state) Dino… dino… saurs? No... skeleton... dinosaurs?

Izayoi: (In her state) That… that… that… impossible… dinosaur of… your planet… aren't extincted?

Rito: (In his state) Well… watching something abnormal… makes you… think different!

Izayoi: (In her state) Good… point!

Gatorian leader: I didn't expect in your planet there was a variation of our species. Well, I guess we descend from those. We found their rests in some excavations and with our technology, we resurrected them as zombies.

Izayoi: What are you planning to do now?

Gatorian leader: With their help, we can terminate the alien intruders against our plan! They only focus to destroy so don't expect me to stop them easily! Attack and destroy!

The skeleton dinosaurs began to attack the town too.

Izayoi: (Worried) This is bad!

Rito: I wonder if Nana can handle them.

Momo: I should call her.

Gatorian leader: Too late!

The Gatorian leader threw a device that looked like a grenade and exploded with Rito, Izayoi and the Gatorians. After that explosion, Momo and Mea realized they were alone.

Mea: (Worried) Rito-senpai! Did he die?

Momo: No! I saw that kind of technology, it was a teletransport.

Then, Rito and Izayoi were in the Gatorians' space ship which was flying over the town.

Rito: Where are we?

Izayoi: We are in the Gatorians' space ship.

Gatorian leader: Welcome to our ship. Rito Yuuki and Izayoi.

Izayoi: (Angry) You bastards! I won't let you get away from this!

Gatorian leader: Oh, but we will! (Shows her the pendient that they stole from her) Recognize this, girl?

Izayoi: That's… my pendent! Give it back to me!

Gatorian leader: (Smiling) Oh you mean this?

At that moment the Gatorian leader broke it with his hands. That makes Izayoi gets angry and cry aloud.

Gatorian leader: (Mocking) Ooops! Sorry, I broke it. I thought it was an insignificant object.

Izayoi: DAMN YOU! (She run to attack with her staff)

Rito: Izayoi! Wait!

Izayoi bagan attack the Gatorian leader but he seems managed her attacks. Rito tried to help Izayoi but he was caught by other Gatorians from his behind.

IZayoi: (Realizing that) Rito-kun! (In her distraction the Gatorian leader trapped her with an iron whip) Damn it!

Rito: Izayoi!

Gatorian leader: Now, Rito Yuuki, I let you to choose, which one will you save? Your new friend or your known friends in your home?

Rito: What? Why are you doing this?

Gatorian leader: Your town is being attacked by our huge beasts, unless you do something to stop them.

Rito: Why you!

Gatorian leader: Or you prefer sacrifice your town by a girl that you just meet? Now, choose.

Rito: What do I do?

Izayoi: It's okay, Rito-kun. It's my fault. Just save your friends and your home. I'm just a warrior and as one, I'm ready to die in a battle.

Rito: Don't say that, Izayoi!

Izayoi: What's the case? Your life and the others are more important!

Rito: That's why I can't abandon you! You're our friend, remember?

Gatorian leader: In that case, I take what we want.

The Gatorian leader took Rito's hand with the glove. Suddenly the Gatorian leader received an electro-shock.

Gatorian leader: You little bastard! Then, I obligate you!

Then the Gatorians pointed their guns to Izayoi.

Gatorian leader: Now, give us the power of the glove. Or your friend and all the earthlings of this planet will be extinct!

Rito: But I can't take it out.

Gatorian leader: In that case, kill all the people of this planet!

The Gatorians began to shoot everywhere and destroying the town along with their huge creatures.

Rito: No! Stop! (Seeing more destruction) Stop, stop (Seeing people scared) stop (The huge monsters destroying buildings)

Gatorian leader: (Pointing his gun to Izayoi) Or you prefer to see this girl die in agony in front of your eyes.

Rito: (Scared and desperate to see more destruction and Izayoi's life in danger) STOOOOOOOOOP!

At that moment, the glove of his hand reacted from his state and shot a beam to the moon. The moon reacted too and it's shown that a part became red like moon phase.

Gatorian leader: What have you done?

Rito: Eh? Me? I just…

Izayoi: Rito-kun! Your desperation and worries activated the curse of the moon. The Earth is in danger!

Rito: (Surprised) What?

Gatorian leader: A curse? Explain it!

Izayoi: (Worried) The great power from the moon that was inside the glove have been sent to the moon, but it transformed in negative energy and that activate the curse. The Earth will perish in a while!

Gatorian leader: In that case, show us how to get it back for our use!

Izayoi: A moon warrior can only control that power in a way. Take me with Rito-kun and I'll do it for you!

Gatorian leader: Fine! Do it! But don't try to fool us, we are watching you.

The Gatorians take Izayoi to Rito.

Rito: Izayoi, what are you trying to do?

Izayoi: Only a moon warrior can control this power, so I have to do it to stop the curse and save your life.

Then Izayoi saw a teletransport grenade of a Gatorian and kicked it to Rito and explode with him.

Rito: (Before being teletransported) Izayoi!

Izayoi: Rito-kun! Save your friends! And save your town!

Rito disappeared leaving Izayoi and the Gatorians.

Gatorian leader: (To Izayoi) You bitch! (To his troops) Look for that boy! Recover the glove!

In a park, Rito wakes up and realize the huge monsters are still attacking the town.

Rito: (Feeling sad and touching his forehead) Izayoi, why did you do it?

Gatorian 6: There is that earthling! Catch him!

Rito: Shit! They found me!

Rito was ready to use the glove to deffend himself, but at that moment a group of alien animals attacked them.

Rito: What was that?

Nana: (Appearing to him) Rito! Are you okay?

Rito: Nana! What a brief. How did you find me?

Nana: I saw an explosion and I followed it.

Rito: It's good I found you!

Nana: Geez, you always get involved of this...

She walked a little but stepped on a rock and slipped and fell on him. Rito opened his eyes and he was blushed to have his face on Nana's lower body under her skirt seeing her panties. Nana cried embarrased and got separated from him.

Nana: (In her state) Why you always ended looking our panties!

Rito: (Blushed) Sorry! (To reality) By the way, Nana, can you talk with those skull dinosaurs?

Nana: That's impossible. They are like zombies, they can't reason anything.

Rito: So, how can we stop them?

Nana: Leave it to me! Fighting beasts versus beasts (Then she used her devices and summoned huge animals) Here some others of my friends.

Then real dinosaurs appeared which surprised Rito.

Rito: What? Nana, you found dinosaurs, too?

Nana: Well, in Earth many of them were extinct, but before that event, some ancient aliens came to Earth and collected them in a safe planet to keep the different species from universe. I found that planet and I adopted some of them.

Rito: I'm so impressive.

Nana: (To her dinosaurs) Guys! Stop those evil copies of you!

Her dinosaurs began to attack the skull dinosaurs keeping them busy to save the town.

Rito: Nana, thanks for your help. I must save Izayoi, I let you to handle this. (He was attempted to leave but Nana hold his hand with hers) Nana?

Nana: Why are you after Izayoi? You like her too much, don't you?

Rito: What are you talking about? There's no time to…

Nana: Why do you act brave when a girl is in danger? You have Anue, also Haruna, Yui, and the others.

Rito: Well, I can't just be sat to see this.

Nana: Then, why you tell me to stay here to handle this problem?

Rito: Maybe because you're strong and also something rude…

Nana: (Feeling sad and upset) Why do you see me as different, like a boy. It's because I don't have big boobs like Momo or Anue?

Rito: (Little blushed) Eh? It's not for that!

Nana: (Nearly crying) Then, why? Everytime we talk, you lead me as a boy without thinking my feelings! Why don't you get it? (She rest her head on his chest with her hands too, she gives him little hits on his chest) Why don't you get it? Rito, idiot, idiot, idiot!

Rito: (Little confused, but then serious) Nana, remember that time I told you? Well, in that time you switched bodies with Momo. Those words are true.

Nana realized what he said. The time Momo switched bodies with her. She remembers the words that Rito said. "You are cute as you are"

Nana: (Clearing her little tears) Rito, you're right. Sorry for saying bad things to you.

Rito: Don't worry, but you're right. I have to see Lala is okay too, also for Haruna, Momo and the others.

Gatorian 6: (Injured) Ha! You're wasting time, Rito Yuuki. We know everything about you. In this moment, all your acquaintances will be terminated if you don't cooperate with us… (He's knocked by one of Nana's pets)

Nana: We heard enough.

Rito: Damn! It means my home could be in attack. Oh no! Mikan! Nana, I have to hurry!

Nana: Sorry Rito, I left Mikan and Celine in your house. I should have been with them to protect them.

Rito: It doesn't matter now. I have to see Mikan is fine!

Nana: Wait Rito. In that case (She whistles to call an alien bird) let one of my pets carries to your home.

The alien bird let Rito rides on its back.

Nana: (To her pet) Take Rito in the way to his house.

Rito: Then, I'll go home, then I'll save Izayoi and the others.

Nana: (Worried) Rito, promise me you will be okay.

Rito: Yeah, I do!

Then Rito left Nana taking care of the skulls dinosaurs using her pets.

On the other side, the Gatorians keep shooting. Rito arrived near of his house then he run. He was attempting to get to his house but more Gatorians surrounded him.

Gatorian 7: Stop right there!

Rito: Don't bother me! (He used the glove and shot beams against the troops) Get out my way!

Rito keeps going but more Gatorians appeared and pointed their guns to him. In that moment Yami appeared behind them and knocked them with hair into fists.

Rito: Yami!

Yami: I'll handle this.

Rito: Yami, you… (He approached her but suddenly he fall on her) Eh… (He realized he was lower body, her panties is shown) Sorry!

Yami: (Blushed and upset) Why it always happen with you. (She hit him with her hair into a fist)

Rito: Sorry Yami, but can you go to my house and save Mikan and Celine.

Yami: You don't have to mention it. Mikan is an important person to me.

Rito: Thanks, please take care of them.

Yami: Where is Izayoi?

Rito: She's in danger because of me. I have to save her.

Yami: I see, you always want to risk your life for another (Little blushed) Like my case.

Rito: Yeah, that's why I have to.

Yami: Then go, I'll save Mikan.

Rito: Yeah, I entrust you.

Then Rito went to another direction leaving Yami to her house. Rito keep running but he still sees destruction by the Gatorians attacks.

On the other side, Lala and Haruna keep running to escape from a Gatorian troop.

Gatorian 1: Finish them!

Lala: (Keeping running with Haruna) Those will caught us.

Haruna: (Worried) Lala-san, can't you do something?

Peke: Lala-sama, more Gatorians are awaiting for us!

Lala: (Taking a device) In that case, I'll use this! Pyon-pyon warp-kun!

Haruna: (Worried) That invention, wait! Lala-san!

Lala: Don't worry Haruna; I'll programmed to take us to Rito!

Then Lala activated her invention. The Gatorians were surprised that Lala and Haruna disappeared, but their clothes were on the ground. Peke was left too.

Gatorian 2: Those girls have disappeared!

Gatorian 1: Damn, our sir will be upset for this. Look for them!

Peke: Lala-sama, where are you? (Then it flow away)

Meanwhile, Rito keeps running looking for someone.

Rito: I must be sure Lala and Haruna-chan are safe, then I'll go for you, Izayoi.

Suddenly something fell on him. When Rito wakes up, he's surprised to see Lala and Haruna. But his face was in the middle of their breasts, the girls were naked and each of his sides.

Rito: (Blushed) Aaah! Lala! Sairenji!

Haruna: (Blushed and covering her body with her hands) Yuuki-kun! I'm sorry, we fell on you!

Lala: Rito, we found you!

Rito: (Covering his eyes with his hands) Lala, you used the Pyon-pyon warp-kun again!

Lala: (Smiling) Yeah, to meet you at time!

Rito: Unless I'm glad you two are alright.

Haruna: Yuuki-kun, I'm glad you are okay too.

Rito: (To Haruna) Yeah, thanks… (But he realized she was naked, and covered his eyes again) Ahh! I didn't see anything!

Haruna: (Blushed and trying to cover her body with her hands) Ah! Don't worry, I know you didn't want to do it purposely.

Peke: (Arriving) Lala-sama!

Lala: Ah, Peke, you knew we are here.

Rito: At time! Peke, help with their clothes with your skills.

Peke: Yeah, leave it to me!

They saw the Gatorians' space ship was flying above the town. Also, the moon's half part become red.

Gatorian leader: It seems the Earth has short time to live.

It's shown Izayoi was on a wall with her hands and feet chained on it.

Izayoi: (Feeling weak) The Earth…

Gatorian leader: By your fault, our plan is retarded!

Izayoi: Unless I can ruin others' plans.

Gatorian leader: But no for much time, when we capture Rito Yuuki, you'll have to obtain the power of the moon for us.

Izayoi: I deny that!

Gatorian leader: You will, or unless you want the boy you love as dead.

Izayoi: What did you say?

Meanwhile, Rito was ready to leave, Lala and Haruna, who obtained clothes, were worried for the situation.

Rito: This is bad, the moon is becoming red!

Haruna: There's nothing we can do?

Zastin: (Arriving) Lala-sama, it's good you're safe.

Lala: Ah, Zastin you came too.

Rito: Lala, I have to go to that ship.

Lala: Rito! You plan to return to that ship with those Gatorians?

Rito: I have to! Izayoi saved me; I have to save her too.

Lala: But Rito…

Peke: Rito-dono, if you go to that ship, your life will be in danger!

Rito: No matter what, Izayoi is in danger, if I don't save her then the Earth will be finished.

Lala: Rito, don't…

Haruna: (Worried) Yuuki-kun! Are you going to face those aliens?

Rito: Sairenji, you better to be at Lala's side. She'll protect you better than me.

Haruna: Why? Why do you have to risk your life in this situation?

Rito: I… I want to save… everyone. That's include Izayoi.

Haruna: I know but…

Rito: (Putting his hands on her shoulders) Sairenji, listen, I can't just be seeing how our home is been devasting. I don't want to see the people that I like suffer because of me. (Looking to her eyes deeply) As a man, I have to do it, for all of you!

Haruna: (Little blushed) Yukki-kun.

Rito and Haruna were looking each other in a romantic moment. But suddenly they realized they were too close, both blushed and got away from each others.

Rito: (Thinking) _"That was too close, if I had more courage in a moment like this. This could have been my chance to declare to Haruna-chan"_

Haruna: (Thinking) _"Yuuki-kun, he acted so brave, I almost fell for his words and bravery. If only I weren't so coward"_

Zastin: Rito-dono, you plan to face the Gatorians?

Rito: Zastin, please protect the town with Lala and the others. (To Lala) Lala, call Momo and Nana, I'm sure with their alien friends can help the town. Also Yami and Mea are helping too. Please, save Kotegawa and the others too.

Lala: And what will you do, Rito?

Rito: I'll save Izayoi and the Earth.

Peke: That's too dangerous, Rito-dono!

Rito: (Looking to Lala and Haruna) Lala, Sairenji; I'll get back, I promise.

Then Rito run to the space ship leaving Lala and the rest back.

Lala: (Worried) Rito.

Haruna: (Worried) Yuuki-kun.

Lala and Haruna: (With their hands on their chests) Do your best!

Rito: (Thinking while running) _"Izayoi, please hold on. I promise I'll save you"_

Rito saw more Gatorians troops shooting to him. He striked back them with beams from the glove.

Rito: (Passing through them) Get out of my way!

Meanwhile, Yami was in Rito's house saving Mikan from the Gatorians.

Mikan: Yami-san!

Yami: Are you okay, Mikan?

Mikan: Yes, but where's Rito?

Yami: He told me to help you from the attacks. He went to another place.

Mikan: What? Why did he do that?

Yami: Rito Yuuki, his behavior for saving someone, everytime he surprises us. That's the way he always do.

Meanwhile, Rito was on a high building and saw the Gatorians' space ship was nearly.

Rito: I have to do it.

He saw the height was too much and he was nervous to jump.

Rito: Izayoi is there, I have to save her!

Then he jumped to the space ship. He was walking quietly to cover from the Gatorians. He continued until he found Izayoi chained.

Rito: Izayoi!

Izayoi: (Realizing his presence) Rito-kun?

Rito: I arrived in good time.

Izayoi: Why did you return? I don't want you be involved with my problem!

Rito: I came to save you. I promised I'll take you a trip.

Izayoi: Rito-kun (But suddenly she saw someone behind him) Rito-kun, watch out!

At that moment, Rito felt something trasspasing his body. The Gatorian leader had shot a beam behind Rito. Rito touched the part of his body that was shot and fell in the floor.

Gatorian leader: You managed causing me too much problem, earthling kid.

Izayoi: (Nearly crying) Rito-kun! RITO-KUN!

Rito: (Feeling weak) Izayoi… go! (He shot beams to her chains, liberating her)

Izayoi took the advantage of it and took out her staff knocking the Gatorian leader.

Izayoi: (Holding Rito) Rito-kun, hang on!

More Gatorians appeared and shot them. Izayoi carried Rito while dodging the shoots. They reached to top of the space ship.

Izayoi: Rito-kun, Rito-kun!

Rito: (Feeling dying) Izayoi… sorry… I'm not… strong to… help at all…

Izayoi: (Feeling sad) Don't talk, I'll save you!

Then she took his right hand with the glove. She focused her mind and used the power of the glove and put his right hand on the injury. Then the part of his body was healed.

Rito: (Feeling better) Uh? That was…

Izayoi: I'm glad it works.

Rito: Izayoi, you used the healing skill on me.

Izayoi: Yeah, I told you I can use more abilities as a moon warrior.

At that moment, more Gatorians appeared and shot them.

Izayoi: Rito-kun, wake up. We have to retrieve!

Rito: Yeah!

The Gatorians began to shoot them, but Rito and Izayoi moved fast and attacked them. They were fighting in good synchrony and rythm.

More Gatorians appeared and attacked them again making them stepped back. Rito and Izayoi dodge them but in a mistake, they were on the border of the ship.

Rito: This is bad. (Another shot on his feet but he jump back. But he realized he was out of the ship) Shit!

Izayoi extended her hand to catched him but she couldn't. Rito was falling from the space ship.

Izayoi: Rito-kun!

Rito: (While falling) No, I have…

At that moment he closed his eyes. But then he realized he wasn't falling.

Rito: Am I flying?

Rito realized that Momo and Mea; who were flying with wings of her clothes and with wings from her trans respectively; saved Rito from falling grabbing his arms.

Momo: Are you okay, Rito-san?

Mea: We arrived just time.

Rito: Momo! Mea! You're safe!

Momo: We managed to beat the troops that surrounded us.

Rito: Let's go. I have to get that ship…

Suddenly some drones appeared and began to shoot them. They were dodging while flying.

Rito: Those Gatorians are too persistent!

Momo: You can say that again.

Suddenly, one drone hit them making them falling to the ground.

At the ground, Rito woke up but he realized his face was between their naked breasts and grabbing each one with his hands. Momo and Mea moaned by feeling his hands and his mouth in their nipples.

Momo: (Moaning) Ahn! Rito-san! Ahn! Not so hard!

Mea: (Moaning) Ahn! Rito-senpai! That's so goooood!

Rito: (Blushed and moved away) Aaah! Sorry!

Momo: (Little blushed) Rito-san, even in this situation… you still act so pervert.

Rito: (Funny desperated) Sorry! I didn't want that.

Mea: (Blushed) Senpai, after this, let's enjoy more of this.

Rito: This is not the moment to say that!

Momo: Watch out! More drones are coming.

Mea: Then, let's fly!

Momo and Mea flew, taking Rito with them.

Mea: If you let me, I could finish them.

Rito: Are you trying to pass into killer mode?

Mea: I can't? But those aliens tried to kill you.

Rito: Even I hate it, I can't act like them.

Momo: Rito-san is right.

They were flying and heading to the space ship.

Rito: Momo, Mea. I have to enter the ship again. Izayoi needs my help.

Mea: But Rito-senpai, they'll attack you again.

Momo: That's right, you can't take all the duty by yourself.

Rito: I need you two protect the town with Lala and the others. Izayoi can't suffer because of me. I have to save her and the Earth before the curse is complete. (He saw the moon was ¾ in red color) Damn it! Hurry! There's no too much time for the Earth! Izayoi knows how I can stop it!

Momo: I understand. We let you to the ship then we take down those drones.

Some drones were ready to attack them.

Rito: Watch out! (But then a dark energy blow them at time) What was that?

Mea. (Realizing that) That… could be…

Rito: Nemesis?

At a house ceiling, Nemesis was there. She saved them of those drones.

Nemesis: You better do what you have to, Rito Yuuki.

Rito: Momo, Mea. Now!

Momo and Mea: Yes!

Then Momo and Mea launched Rito to the space ship. They continued battling against the drones. Rito arrived the ship and saw Izayoi fighting Gatorians. He helped her with the power of the glove.

Rito: Izayoi! I returned.

Izayoi: Rito-kun! I'm glad you came.

Rito: Izayoi, the moon is almost red, tell me how can I stop it?

Izayoi: You're right, well Rito-kun you must…

Suddenly, Izayoi was shot on her back to her chest. The Gatorian leader woke up and shot a beam from its gun. Rito was in shock to see that. Slowly Izayoi was falling from that shot.

Izayoi: (Mortally wounded) Ri... to... kun...

Rito: (In his state) Izayoi! IZAYOI!

Gatorian leader: It's the last time you screw us!

Rito: (Nearly furious) How… could you…

Gatorian leader: Eh? What are you gonna do?

Rito run to attack him but the Gatorian leader shot to his right knee making him fall. The Gatorian leader grabbed his head and hit him to the floor.

Gatorian leader: Stupid kid!

Rito: (Feeling pain) Why you? why you hate the humans?

Gatorian leader: It's simple, because you're weak, the humans like others aliens, are weak. We don't need scum like you to live.

Rito: That doesn't mean you have to kill all of them!

Suddenly the Gatorian leader pressed Rito's back with his foot too strong. That made Rito feels pain.

Gatorian leader: And who's gonna stop us, you merely earthling. You don't have any special skills like us. Are you trying to be a hero? (He stepped his back again making Rito suffers) You'll die along with your planet and your friend the moon warrior.

Rito: (Feeling pain) No! I won't let you that!

Suddenly the Gatorian leader pressed his wound with his foot, making Rito screams of pain.

Izayoi: (Mortally wounded) Rito-kun...

Gatorian leader: (Mocking) When your planet is terminated, I'll make sure you suffer even after your death. Like for example, we'll finish the three Deviluke princesses in the way they wouldn't like, raping them until make them scream in agony (Rito realized what he said) and what about your blue-haired friend, Haruna Sairenji I think is her name. (Rito was atoned to hear that) Yeah, when we capture her, I'll enjoy myself by playing with her body until make her suffer to death. (Rito imagined what he said)

It's imagined Haruna half-naked and chained then the Gatorian leader came closer to her and began to touch her. Haruna screamed "NO" in horror.

After hearing that, Rito began to feel anger, his right hand made fist with his anger. Then he grabbed the Gatorian leader's foot removing from his wound.

Gatorian leader: (Surprised) What are you doing?

Rito: (Activating the glove with his fury fist) How could you… (Anger) HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO IZAYOI?

Gatorian leader: What the…

Rito cried and run to the Gatorian leader, with his fist with the glove hit him on his face, he was furious by what happen to Izayoi and what he heard about Haruna.

Rito: (With his head tilted) It's true, I'm just an earthling with no power or special skill like any alien from universe, but...

Gatorian leader: (Confused) What?

Rito: (In his state) Some of my friends are helping each others, no matter if they are earthlings or aliens.

It's shown how Lala saving Yui and her family; Yami helping Mikan and Celine. Also Zastin arrived Saki's mansion and helping, Saki was in love to see Zastin saving her and her friends from a Gatorian troop. Also Kyouko and Oshizu helping people with their skills against more Gatorian troops.

Rito: (In his state) Everyone, are helping our home. That's why...

Gatorian leader: Eh?

Rito: (Anger) I WON'T LET LALA, HARUNA-CHAN AND THE PEOPLE I CARE, BEING SUFFER BY A DISAGREEABLE BEING LIKE YOU!

Rito hit the Gatorian leader with his fist with a powerful energy. The Gatorian leader fell to the floor nearly knocking him. Then Rito walked, with a little difficulty by his wound, to Izayoi and holding her in his arms.

Izayoi: (Feeling weak) Rito-kun.

Rito: It's okay, Izayoi, I'll take you out of here.

Gatorian leader: (Waking up) If we gonna lose the power of the moon, then all of you can perish by that curse! All the troops, how is the situation?

Gatorian 1: Sorry sir, it seems those aliens have beaten nearly all troops. (It's seen Lala saving Yui and the others, Yami and Nana also helped defeating all the skull dinosaurs) Also our giant creatures were defeated by living creatures like us. We don't have more drones to use!

Gatorian leader: In that case, the remaining members use the drones to escape! (To Rito) We leave, but we'll return to revenge! Remember this, Rito Yuuki!

Then a drone came and carried the Gatorian leader, leaving Rito and Izayoi at the ship.

Rito: (Holding Izayoi on his arms) Wait!

Gatorian leader: But before you see the Earth's end, you can go to heaven with your dear moon warrior (He activates a control on his wrist, the space ship began to fall) You'll crush in the center of your town!

The remaining members were taken by some drones and leave the town. The space ship was falling. Rito was very worried to see Izayoi was weak because of the shot. Rito had his hand on her wound.

Izayoi: (Weak) Rito-kun… we must stop… the curse…

Rito: But how can you forget your condition?

Rito keeps holding Izayoi on his arms, but the space ship was falling and nearly to crush the town. Rito holded Izayoi trying to protect her from the crush.

Izayoi: Rito-kun… your town…

Rito: How… how… can save my home?

Suddenly the space ship stopped in the middle of the air. Another space ship arrived to the Earth and hold the Gatorians' ship with a beam.

Rito: What's going on? (He saw there's a man in that ship, that is Gid Deviluke) Is that?

Lala, Nana and Momo: Dad!

Gid: (To Rito) You did well, Rito Yuuki.

Then his space ship put the Gatorians' space ship at a beach bay nearly of the town. Rito was carrying Izayoi to the bay.

Rito: (Worried) Izayoi, use the power of the glove to use the healing skill.

Izayoi: It's almost late… look!

Rito saw the moon was 98% in red. He also felt weak and having problem with breathing.

Rito: (Feeling weak) What is happening?

Izayoi: The curse… is beginning… killing all the life forms of the Earth.

It's seen the people of the town are having the same problem like Rito, nearly dying including animals and plants. Yui and the others had the same problem.

Rito: All of us… are being killing by the curse.

Izayoi: Rito-kun… It's the only chance… please… point the glove… to the moon…

Rito: To the moon?

Izayoi: You have to use all the power of the glove.

Rito: But how?

Izayoi: (Holding his hand with the glove) Just think… save the Earth and the… people you care…

Rito: And you?

Izayoi: Trust me... just do what you heard... my words.

Rito: The people I care (He imagined Lala, Haruna and the others) I promise… I'll save all of you!

Izayoi: (Thinking) _"Please ancestors, lend me your strength to save this world"_

Rito: I have to. (Pointing his hand to the red moon)

Izayoi: Now… Rito-kun. Use all the power of the glove!

All living being felt sick, nearly dying. Rito had the same problem but in an effort he focused to the moon with the help of Izayoi.

Rito and Izayoi: We are gonna make it!

Then Rito shot a powerful beam to the moon. After that, the moon recover its original color. All the people of the Earth, including the animals and the plants were recovering. All the life forms were saved.

The Remaining Gatorians saw what happened.

Gatorian leader: Damn it! That earthling really stands against us! Next time I won't failed!

A girl in the shadows appeared and trapped all the remaining Gatorians with dark energy. It was Nemesis who followed them.

Gatorian leader: What the hell…?

Nemesis: Don't think you can escape after what you have done.

Gatorian leader: You are one of those transformation weapons!

Nemesis: (With serious look) You attempted to kill my servant.

Gatorian leader: Maybe we can get an agreement. You don't want to kill us, right? Also you are evil, like us.

Nemesis: (Liberating them) I won't finish you. But I'm not going to save you either.

Then Nemesis disappeared leaving the Gatorians confused.

Gatorian leader: What did she mean with that?

Behind them appeared Gid with a serious look.

Gid: I found you, you bastards!

Gatorian leader: (Scared like his troops) The King of Deviluke!

Gid: You almost try to murder my daughters, also their home. You won't be back ever. (With a murder look and charging his fist with power) Before I'll make you feel the real nightmare!

The Gatorians began to feel scared, then it heard screams of pain from them.

Later, Rito still holds Izayoi after recovering his energy. Also he noticed that the glove fell from his hand. He was free from that.

Rito: The glove, I didn't get electrocuted.

Izayoi: You are free now... Rito-kun... You can live your life like before.

Rito: Then, what now?

Izayoi: All the power of the glove returned to the moon restoring its color. Now it's just a regular glove.

Rito: What? But what about you?

Izayoi: (Feeling pain) Agh! It seems... I don't have... more time to live.

Rito: (Very worried) What? No! (Wearing the glove again and put on her wound) Come on! Use the healing skill!

Izayoi: Rito-kun… there's no power in the glove… it's the moment I'll reunite with my family and ancestors.

Rito: No! Then I'll carry you to a hospital.

Izayoi: Rito-kun… it's too late for me… you know that…

Rito: No, no, no! (Nearly crying) Don't say that! I promised you to show more things about Earth. We were going to take a trip together!

Izayoi: (With tears on her eyes, feeling weaker) I know… sadly I won't be… with you… anymore...

Rito: (Crying) Izayoi.

Izayoi: Rito-kun, get closer.

Rito had his face closer to Izayoi. Then they shared a kiss with their lips admitting their feeling for each others while having tears in their eyes. Momo and Mea arrived only to see that scene.

Izayoi: (Nearly dying, but smiling) Rito-kun… I… love… you…

Izayoi died in Rito's arms. Rito was with his knees on the ground, he began to cry again but he saw Izayoi's body began to become energy dust that flew up until it reached to the moon. Rito saw that the pendent he bought to her was on the ground, also the wedding photo that they took was there.

He heard a voice, like Izayoi's. _"The souls of all moon warriors are living in the moon, when our lives is finished, we'll return to the moon"_ He picked up the pendent and embraced it with a big sadness. His knees were on the ground and his head tilted. He had flashbacks of Izayoi; their first meeting, at school she smiling, at their date and in their wedding photo. At the end her last smile before dying.

Rito: Izayoi (Crying) IZAYOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Momo and Mea were nearly crying to see what happened. The town was safe; also, Lala and the others were safe too.

Zastin arrived to see Gid and some of his soldiers.

Zastin: Gid-sama, you could return after being in other galaxy.

Gid: Yeah, those creatures caused me a lot of problems to arrive the Earth.

Zastin: (Seeing something on the ground, like bodies) Gid-sama, did you…?

Gid: Zastin, call Sophie, and tell her Earth is safe, also Lala and her sisters. Well, also tell her that Rito Yuuki saved his world.

Zastin: Right!

Gid: _"That Rito Yuuki, always risking, even his own life to save someone, you got my respects"_

Rito was on the ground with his head tilted, while holding Izayoi's new pendent. He also saw the soul of Izayoi flying up. It's seen Izayoi was with two more souls, they were her mother and sister, also the ancient moon warriors welcomed them. Izayoi's soul was looking to Rito from upthere with tears but smiling too, then all the souls of the moon warriors returned to the moon dissapearing.

At next day in school, everyone was having a reunion for a funeral. Yui was on the speech saying about Izayoi's fate. There was a portrayal of Izayoi. Many students were sad, especially Lala and the rest, some of them nearly crying. Momo realized Rito was in silence while he was carrying Izayoi's new pendent with his hand. He was still wearing the glove despite it was powerless.

Later in break time, Rito was ready to leave then Momo appeared.

Momo: Rito-san, are you still sad about Izayoi?

Rito: (Trying to smile) I'm okay, instead of that I'm glad that school makes a memorial for her.

Lala: Rito, I wish I were able to help you at that time, Izayoi could be still alive.

Haruna: I'm sorry to hear that, poor Izayoi-san.

Yui: Yuuki-kun, after all, Izayoi was a good girl. If only those bad aliens didn't arrive.

Rito: Girls, thanks for being Izayoi's friends.

Yui: By the way, why do you still wear that glove?

Momo: I thought you were freed from the power of the glove.

Rito: (Looking the glove) I don't know but everytime I use it, that brings me memories of everything. That's why I want to keep it for a while.

Yui: Even I don't approve it by the rules, I know you don't do that for bad intentions.

Lala: Rito, that's so noble from you. I'm sure Izayoi will be happy for that.

Rito: Tomorrow, I'm going to do something and I'll need your help.

Momo: Yeah? What?

At next day, in an open field with grass, Rito was in front of a stone with a description on it. "For a memorial of Izayoi, a brave warrior and good friend". Lala, Nana, Momo, Mikan and Celine were there too.

Rito walked and put the pendent that the bought for Izayoi on the stone. He put his right hand on the stone while resting his forehead on it.

Momo: Rito-san, this field will be in care, so you don't have to be worry for her stone.

Rito: Thanks, (Looking to the stone) Izayoi, I hope you are happy by reuniting with your mother and sister. Your ancestors should know your actions in Earth. Now you can rest in peace.

Suddenly he heard a voice like Izayoi's and saw the sky. "Thank you, Rito-kun"

Rito: (Smiling) Izayoi, yeah I will strain to be a better man.

Mikan: I'm sure Izayoi-san will be happy to hear that.

Nana: Even I didn't like her at all, she was a good girl.

Lala: You're right.

Momo: (In low voice) Izayoi-san, thanks to protect Rito-san, but now leave the rest to me. I swear I protect Rito-san, even risking my life like you did.

Then Rito and the rest left the field. In his house, it's seen the wedding photo that he and Izayoi took, is in his room as a souvenir. It had an writing on it, it says "Never forget"

Some days later, at Sainan town was in peace. Mikan and Celine were watering the plants. Also in the school, the students were acting as usual. Lala and the others girls also doing the usual things.

At the school ceiling, Rito was lying on the floor looking at the sky.

Rito: (Thinking) _"My home is safe, but it had a high cost. I must effort more if someday I will become next Deviluke king"_ (Pointing up his right hand wearing the glove) _"No matter what happen, I will never give up to protect the people I care and love. I promise this, Izayoi"_

At the end, at Izayoi's stone a light breeze passed. It's heard another voice like Izayoi's "I love you, Rito-kun. Someday, we'll meet again"

 **And that's for all, I hope you enjoyed. Comment please.**


End file.
